I'm Not Asking for Help!
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: Alucard, with some unwanted help from Anderson, has landed himself in a place he never knew existed. And with the help of a teenage girl, can the great nolife find his way out of Missouri, USA and back to London? COMPLETE.
1. Bite Me!

**Authoress: Clarification. No pairings. Just a fun, yet long fic!  
Alucard: Then I can leave?  
Authoress: (glares)You die first!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything having to do with Hellsing, trust me, I'd have a better computer!**

* * *

**I'm Not Asking for Help  
**

**Chapter 1: Bite Me!**

Alexander Anderson had few options, to start off with. Things weren't working well with the current plan: attack, semi-kill foe, and get pulled away by the law or superiors. The game plan needed to be changed. And thanks to connections with more "holy" men and women, he had that changing factor. With that new plot point, our story opens.

Alucard's night was to be like any other working night: Go out, terminate, come home, pester the blonde females in his no-life, and then have dinner and get some sleep. At least, that's how his schedule was supposed to go. He didn't expect complications of any sort. What he got was Alexander Anderson and one trifle of a spell.

The master vampire's bullet zoomed through targets A and B, dusting the unworthy chip-creations in seconds flat. It was just one ego boost after another (and as you know, he really didn't need anymore of those.) The red clad King of the night turned to leave the decrepit scene when he heard the familiar chuckling of a rather lunatic priest and the crinkling sound of his paper annoyances flying through the air and "sanctifying" the place, which looked like you couldn't make it holy even if you dumped a ton of holy-water on it and had the pope bless it.

Behind yellow-tinted lenses the tall walking corpse raised an eyebrow and gave a silent challenge to the holy-man across the hall. To his amusement, the spiky-haired regenerator pulled out yet another piece of paper and while Alucard contemplated on mentioning the death of so many trees, the paper began to glow a bright white color as Alexander muttered a spell. The vampire smirked, believing he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Nothing could kill him, right?

Unfortunately for our favorite no-life king, this spell, enchantment, holy ritual, or bunny-hop (whatever you wish to call it), was not one that was going to kill the Nosferatu. It was one intended on sending the vampire far from the priest's sight. To an obscure location not even the caster knew of.

Alexander knew he would never be able to win or lose in a physical fight with his pale-faced foe, so he opted with the option of temporarily alleviating the pest of a vampire from the country, maybe even the continent for a short while, which Anderson hoped would surmount to quite some time. The spell was equipped with a strong power limiter. The little spawn of Hellsing would have no way of contacting her pet, and he would have no way of teleporting to her or for great distances, like he pleased.

To his utter dismay, Alucard also found that he had been reduced to an almost fledgling level of power. Talk about a ego-deflation. No bats, no fearfully thick black fog, no dark red and black illusions. In fact, the best of his ability could only bring about his hell-hound form, which looked very much like a shaggy black dog who had gotten into the liquor cabinet. Ah, the effects of dramatic irony. Though his power had been almost stripped, his biggest promblem was his current location.

Ever hear the expression 'Location, Location, Location?' So had Alucard. And he couldn't, for the no-life of him, figure out that key point of geography. When the blinding light cleared crimson-colored eyes opened to see dark greens, browns, and black. His expert skills of detection told him he was in a forest. How astute of him.

Trying to keep the rage inside of him, the vampire looked up to the sky and say the sky was a dark blue, but not yet black, and only a few stars peeked out from their heavenly bed. It was not late into the night, 7 at the latest. If a vampire could pale anymore, he would have. Though Alucard had not had to perform a math problem in quite some time, he knew at least a little bit about time zones and their placement. He guessed he was in America somewhere. That alone was a terrifying thought.

The master turned fledgling vampire let his mind reel and he tried to drink in all that had happened. Then he tried to contact his fledgling, then his master, then anybody! He slowly let his mind slip into panic station, but god forbid he let any of his frustration, distress, or panic show on his face. On his lips and in his eyes he still held that mask of indifference and the "I don't really care that I actually need help" look. If anyone was there to watch, it would have been quite amusing.

Slowly, panic turned into boredom. He let his mind wander. He was in a random location, in a country he had not stepped foot in, in… well, he wasn't sure he ever had stepped foot in the Americas, South America, not included. Luckily, his boredom was interrupted by a disturbance right outside his current haven of bark and pine needles and cones.

Footsteps, running. Panting, frantic. Someone was in more distress than him at the moment (though he highly doubted that). Instincts, duty, and somewhat of a twisted honor-code were some things he was not without and when a short, thin and flushed brunette of a girl came dashing by him, it took his mind all of half a second to register that if he didn't help……

* * *

"You helped me because you were bored?!" the girl asked unbelievingly. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and her hazel-green eyes blazing accusingly. He thought it rude that he had just saved her hide and she was glaring at him like he was he pursuer in the first place. 

"To put is mildly, yes. And I am in need of knowledge and assistance, for I believe I am unaware of my surroundings," he said, using a flowing language to hide a certain truth that he did not wish to convey.

"You are lost and need my help," she said finally, giving him a curious look. He did not answer and simply gave a swift nod that said, 'You could say that.' She decided that he was one interesting character that didn't belong in these surroundings.

Letting her forest-colored eyes drink him in, she noted his attire, which _really_ didn't fit. He wore a red trench-coat over a dark red vest and pants, which were over a white flowy shirt. The girl decided he looked like one of those men that had walked out of a dark Victorian film. So she asked the question he didn't want to answer.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't think you need to know that," the vampire responded stiffly.

"Well, let's see. Usually when one is lost, they are looking for their way home. In order for me to find your home, I have to know where you are from. Wow, you are a smart one," she said sarcastically.

Alucard was quickly getting annoyed by the fact that he had just saved this little twig of a teenager. Maybe it was a mistake pulling her into the shadows and letting the two men chasing her run past before giving up on the chase. Maybe.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked, breaking the somewhat tense silence. They stood in a clearing of the unnamed forest, which Alucard was starting to consider Hell. She stood a good ten feet away from him, obviously not trusting him in the least. Who walks around in the forest at night wearing _that_ and pulling little girls into the shadows? Well, other than the normal weirdoes.

"Rachel," she answered, not giving a last name. Of course, you never knew who was an identity thief these days. It could be anyone: the garbage man, your next door neighbor, or some strange red-clad man walking around in the forest.

"Rachel, the beautiful young sister of Leah," Alucard muttered. Great, now he was even quoting that damn priest's bible. He made sure to promise himself that Anderson would pay dearly for this.

"You know the bible," she mentioned with a shrug. "Well, that's not my story, so you might as well drop that thought right now. I hang out with enough Lutheran's in my town as it is," she said with a chuckle. "So, do I get the stranger's name?" she inquired.

"Alucard," he said simply. The no-life king noted that she raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't the Dra-" she began.

"I'm well aware. Please just tell me where I am and how I can get back to where I came from," Alucard cut her off, yet again, purposefully failing to tell her where he came from. Never knew what kind of strange people roamed America.

Rachel tightened her pony-tail and let her eyes meet his, unafraid, and undaunted. She thought about the proposition ahead of her.

"Alucard, you are in Lanagan, Missouri, and if you want to find your way home, I'm going to have to come with you." she said firmly, still having no idea where he came from in the first place.

Alucard zoned out after she mentioned their location. Missouri? Of all the places Anderson could have sent the unholy being, he sent him to Missouri. Fate had a really sick, and comical sense of humor. Well, at least his decision would be pretty easy.

"Fine, you can come along, just get me the hell of out here," the vampire said in a very serious tone. The girl let a smirk slid onto her lips.

"Alright, Alucard," she said and took a few easy steps towards him. "You've got a deal. I help you get home, and you take me with you." The teen held out her hand to him and Alucard, after a rather annoying pause and stare at her hand, shook it.

"Deal."

"Now, where does a tall, dark, and creepy guy like you live? St. Louis? New Orleans? Pennsylvania?" she asked, all to ready to tackle this task.

"London, England," Alucard answered easily, his eyes lighting in amusement when the girl's smile fell. He guessed she wasn't expecting that little slice of the deal.

"L-London? As in G-great Britain?" she stuttered, not suddenly aware of what she had just agreed to.

"There is another London, England?" he answered her question of one of his own, letting one of the signature "This is too fun" grins plaster itself on his face.

"Well, that makes things a lot more interesting," the warm-blooded female American muttered as her mind rolled itself over all that information. "Any other surprises you'd like to let me in on?" she asked him, hoping he'd just say no. No such luck in heaven, hell, or earth.

"Yes. I'm a vampire."

* * *

**Authoress: And CUT! SWEET! Finished it in one night… of course I have finals soon.**

**Alucard: You are such an idiot.**

**Authoress: I know! Anyhoo.. Some points to go over-**

**-I'm from Missouri (though I don't live there now), and I know what it's like. This is not an insult to anyone. I just had fun thinking of the most obscure place I could send a vampire.  
**

**-The Lutheran's comment was in no way an insult. I just got done reading "Wobegon Boy" and the Lutheran's thing was stuck in me head.  
**

**-Certain questions about the girl and how she got to where she is, and why she knows a little more than the average teenager shall be answered! Don't worry!  
**

**-Please don't get mad at the made-up spell. How else was I supposed to get Alucard there and not have him just pop right back?  
**

**-THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO PAIRINGS!! Unless the fans tell me otherwise. And with whom/whom is all up to you. Otherwsie, no pairings.  
**

**PLEASE R&R!!!**


	2. First Steps Towards the Last mile

Authoress: YOU ASKED FOR MORE!! WEEEEE!!!

Alucard: It's so hard to take you seriously when you do that.

Authoress: Why? (running around yelling about more reviews)

Alucard: Someone start the fic before I shoot her.

Disclaimer: Say it with me!! I don't own these awesome anime/mangas!! Good, you get a gold star!!

**I'm Not Asking for Help!**

**Chapter 2: First Steps Towards the Last Mile**

"I still refuse to believe you," said the wood-colored haired girls as she led him through the forest. Sticks and twigs reached out and tried to embrace her arms and face, leaving small red and white scratches across her pale skin. Above, the sky grew darker as the night grew older with the passing of time. The night would die in no more than 9 hours from then and a new day would be born as the sun rose forth from the horizon line.

"The fangs are not evidence enough?" Alucard asked, not exactly caring to convince her, but finding it rather annoying that his usual tactics did not scare the mere child of a human. He was used to humans, creatures, and/or FREAK's being terrified of him and cowering in fear when they saw even his intimidating shadows. It was rather demeaning to not even frighten a skimpy little thing like Rachel.

"Alucard, I live in America, home of Hollywood. Those could easily be fake," she pointed out skeptically, beating away another branch. A pine branch snatched at a strand of her hair, which she promptly jerked from the brittle fingers of the tree.

"My red eyes."

"Colored contacts."

"Pale skin?"

"Either Scandinavian or you haven't had a good tan in a while."

"My speed and strength."

"Steroids or you work out."

"Hunger for blood."

"I have yet to see you drink blood."

"Are you offering?"

"Not on your life, weirdo," she returned with a frown. Pushing through the last of the grasping branches her sneaker-clad feet hit a solid, non-crunching ground. The road.

To her right the asphalt path stretched on and on northward, reaching the horizon a long ways away. It abruptly dipped away, out of her sight like a snake slithering away before it is spotted. The forest she had just escaped from lay to one side of it and miles and miles of fields lay to the other side, enclosing the man-made route in a picturesque postcard of a scenery. To Rachel's left lay the small fading lights of her small town. Her eyes narrowed and she told herself she would be glad to be far away from that place. Free. Never to go back.

"This road. It will take us to transportation to England?" Alucard questioned as he looked far off, towards the point where sky met earth, weary of the sunrise. His sharp eyes could easily make out the shapes of trees, fields, barns, and the countryside of the quaint place he had come to consider his personal hell.

Rachel relied on the friendly glowing light of the moon hanging over head. The pale orb seemed to be welcoming them to their journey's beginning. The girl tried to tell herself it was a good sign, though the dread haunting her heart loomed somewhat overhead.

"This is Highway 71, which hits Route 66," she explained. "From there, we take 66 to one of the bigger cities and hitch a ride on a train, hopefully leading to New York and then from there, a boat across the pond to England." From her words, it sounded rather simple, but she knew she was lying to herself. She left out the details of "hitching" and grabbing a seat on a boat. None of this was going to be easy or rather… er… legal.

"Sounds simple enough," Alucard commented and Rachel winced. "Of course, I will have to eat before we start," he added.

"What?! We haven't even walked far enough from the town! We can't stop to eat yet!" she exclaimed, waving her hands irately.

"Kid, if you don't want me drinking from your pretty little neck, I suggest you show me to a cattle field or something," he told her seriously. Rachel found her feet moving without telling them to and leading him across the road, towards the fenced up field not far form the black highway. Over the barbed-wire fence, grazing quietly, were a few heads of cattle. One of the stupidest if not the ultimate dumbest animal on earth. Each was content with munching on the grass or sleeping standing up.

Alucard hated to resort to this. Cattle were such disgusting creatures. Their blood was only thick and made up for human blood because it was filling quickly when one had no other options. The vampire saw no other options. He couldn't drink from the kid, she was helping him. He couldn't drink from other humans or he'd draw more unwanted attention towards himself.

"I can't believe you are going to do this," his brunette companion scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her, watching him skeptically. The vampire rolled his eyes and easily jumped over the fence in one swift movement, heading towards the cattle.

The teenager had no doubt in her mind that he was going to go over there for a while, standing there like he was going to do something and come back, laughing about "joking" with her and such.

"What an idiot," Rachel muttered as she watched.

* * *

"That was so totally gross!!" the teenager ranted as they walked down the first highway of what would become their odyssey. She had never taken her eyes from the scene she witnessed in the field. Rachel didn't utter a word as the cow dropped and she kept her mouth quietly until he was back over the fence and cleaning blood from his lips.

"What? You didn't believe me!" the raven haired vampire supplied in his defense, trying not to laugh at her reaction. The adolescent had a sour expression on her face as she gagged.

"I didn't think you were telling the truth! I thought you were just some kind of whack job wandering around. Ew…" she exclaimed and tried to forget the picture of him drinking from a cow.

"If I was such a whack job, why did you agree to help me?" Alucard questioned curiously. "You could've and probably should've just run the other way."

"If you wanted to hurt me, you would've done so in the shadows. Plus, you may be my ticket out of this God-forsaken place," Rachel informed him truthfully. Alucard could read the hatred for this place on her form.

"So you are going to use me to get you out of this town, state, maybe even country?" he asked, finding this rather annoying.

"No, that's the plus side," she told him without a fault, "I was going to leave no matter what, but now I have a companion I can trust," the girl said honestly. The vampire had never seen a more truthful stare. It made him pity the naive girl that ventured out into the world so freely.

Alucard's eyes looked to her. Her shoulders were held high, proudly. Rachel's eyes were glazed over as she imagined the future and her lips were set in a straight line of determination. He knew she was dead set on getting away from her past and onto bigger and better things. His lips gave the smallest of jerks.

"How do you know you can trust a vampire, girl?" Alucard questioned, once again, trying to deter her confidence in his character.

"No. I trust you. I can read it in your eyes," Rachel said with a smile.

The vampire, having never heard these words before, glanced to the girl in surprise. Trusting a vampire, that was new. He chuckled softly and continued to walk with her, the road stretching out before them. Possibilities seemed to be endless, but they both hoped the path ahead of them wasn't.

* * *

Authoress: Short chappy, I know, but I'm already working on the next chapter so expect it!! Also expect my next chapter of "Gloves and Masks". READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	3. Vampires at the WaffleHouse

Authoress: I told you!! I'm working… was working…worked.. Um NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Alucard: You an embarrassment to nature, you know that?

Authoress: Yeah, I'm pretty sure!

Disclaimer: What wears red when is clashes? What wears clothes too tight for her? And what has an attitude that scares even the living dead? That's right! All the things I don't own!! I don't own Hellsing!!

**I'm not Asking for Help**

**Chapter 3: Vampires at the Wafflehouse**

Walking was something that often vexed Alucard to no end. It seemed pointless to walk when he had the power to fly, levitate, or dissolve in a screeching cloud of bats and fly on the wind. Unfortunately for this no-life king he didn't have the power at the moment. He was as helpless as a fledgling. It was even more degrading that having a 15-year old lead the way through a country-side he had never even heard of.

The girl had been rather helpful so far. She understood his drinking issue and could even accommodate for his sleeping habits. She really wasn't that much a burden, but if other vampires caught wind of his status in power and that he was being lead around by this… child- woman. Well, let's just say he hoped things wouldn't get to the vampire world.

"Where is Missouri, anyway?" he asked suddenly, tired of the silence, only able to hear the crunching of the gravel below their feet.

"It's central United States," the previously mentioned adolescent told him. She was sure they were near the interstate now. The two just had to follow that for a while. A grumble interrupted her musings and she blushed brightly. Putting a hand to her near empty stomach, she sighed. Alucard raised a brow.

Throwing down her bag, she shuffled through it, muttering to herself the various contents that lie within, and groaned. All the sandwiches and all the multi-flavored nutrition bars she had managed to stifle were gone. It had only been a couple of days of walking! With a whimper, she zipped the bag back up and threw the bag over her shoulder.

"If you are hungry, shouldn't you eat?" Alucard asked, looking up to the stars. They had been traveling by night because he wouldn't risk his current form in the sunlight. In that pack of hers she had a mat that she slept on and he was content with sitting against a tree or the wall of an abandoned shed they'd come across (1).

"I used up all my food supply," Rachel said dejectedly, ignoring the pleading call of her stomach. Nodding in understanding, he looked around. They had left the wooded areas behind and were now walking along the highway shoulder, which cut through large fields of various crops. This was not the season for the crops however and nothing look rather healthy to eat.

Then, down at the edge of the next hill, stood salvation. Sitting on the outskirts of a small highway town, far enough not to gain attention from the town, was a black and yellow sign Rachel knew.

"A Waffle House!!" she exclaimed and dashed down the hill. The red-clad vampire was not far from behind her, on her heels.

"And what in heaven's name is a Waffle House?" he asked skeptically as they neared the glowing building.

"It's a 24-hour diner! They serve breakfast all day too! Their prices aren't bad either! I think I can easily afford them," she said excitedly and pulled open the flimsy glass and metal door, stepping inside.

Immediately the sound of an old 60's song was heard, which was accompanied by the smell of bacon. Rachel wasted no time and sat down happily at one of the cushiony stools at the high counter. Looking around, the youth counted about three workers. That was usual for the midnight shift.

A round woman with the warmest smile Rachel had ever seen walked up to the counter where Rachel was seated and where Alucard was hesitantly taking a seat. She wore a yellow and blue apron, a pad of paper in her palm and a pen at the ready against a fresh order sheet.

"What can I get for you, honey?" the waitress asked kindly, her voice sweet sounding and homely. Rachel had the vague sense of being in the presence of an aunt that she was nearly related to.

"Oh… Um… I think I'll just have some eggs and bacon. Oh and a glass of your chocolate milk!" the teenager said happily, elated for regular cooked food. Alucard shook his head when the woman questioned him and she turned, telling the order to the stocky looking kid at the large metal stove.

"I would've expect to receive more looks of interest," Alucard muttered and shrugged, looking around the small diner.

"This is a Waffle House. They don't discriminate and they don't' care who you are. They just serve you," Rachel told him with a smile. Alucard again thought the kid was way to trusting. When he opened his mouth to retort, there was a tingling in the back of his mind.

Crimson colored eyes turned and landed on two pale, sickly looking boys. They were thin and gangly, but having a sort of over-human beauty. One had greased back black hair, the other had dark red died hair sticking out in all directions. Their eyes were an amber red and all four eyes were directed at him. Vampires.

'HERE?!' His mind screamed and was momentarily surprised by Rachel's small cry of joy when her food came. Shaking his head, she let her eat and kept his eyes on the two at the booth, both only sipping small amounts of their sodas.

A slowly crawling twenty minutes followed as Rachel ate her food with a pleased smile. There was silence except the Beatles song that turned into a Bee Gees single and the small tinkling of silverware on a plate and someone washing the dishes in the back. No one was talking and the vampire boys in the corner booth had not taken their eyes from Alucard or the girl. Alucard swallowed a growl in his throat, knowing the look in their eyes.

"See, what did I tell you? Very nicely priced!" she said, flashing the bill his way before digging in her pocket and setting the money on the paper on the counter. Alucard stood and made to leave. Rachel frowned, but scurried out after him. The plump woman waved after them as they left. When the waitress looked to the only other customers, they were already gone, their money on the table.

"Hey, what's the hurry?!" the brunette yelled after him and caught up, panting slightly. She had to take three steps to compare to just one of his strides. It was rather trying.

The vampire in question slowed and looked back at her, then past her. As he suspected. The two midians had abandoned their booth in the diner and were exiting, their target already picked out. He smirked. He supposed they thought he would share his teenage guide as a snack. They were sadly mistaken.

"Rachel, get behind me," Alucard said, giving a small growl. Rachel blinked and then frowned. Following his eyes, she looked behind her before gasping and moving forward, standing behind him.

The two young vampires were sauntering up towards the two, hands in their pockets. They wore grins as if finding a little treasure. The little diner must've been their kind of hunting ground. It was far enough from the town to keep the towns people away and was a great beacon for travelers with no attachments. The best bite to eat is the kind that no one would mourn over. It was the sad truth. They must've thought Alucard had found a runaway no one would notice missing.

"Do you mind letting us have a bite, dude?" the red head asked and Rachel gasped again, moving farther behind the red cloak that Alucard wore. Her hand unconsciously went to her own throat as she thought of the implication. They really were vampires!

His gloved hands were still at his sides and he looked to the young vampires much like they were simple pests. Finally reaching up, he took the yellow tinted glasses from the bridge of his nose and sighed softly.

"Sorry, youngsters, but the squirt is with me," he said simply, and she could hear the smirk on his lips. Rachel huffed at the 'squirt' statement, but shrugged it off, listening to the rebuttal.

"With you? Is she a pet? Do you plan on turning her or something?" the other asked, scoffing slightly. Alucard could tell these two were hungry and this looked like an easy score.

Turn her? Could Alucard make her like him? Well, that would be cool, but she was pretty sure she wasn't ready to die just yet. Maybe in a few years when she had seen all that she wanted as a human. Shaking her head, she dispelled all those thoughts. What was she thinking?!

"No, she happens to be my guide at the moment and I don't believe you two deserve such a feast at the moment. If you want food, go hunt for morsels yourself," the red-clad vampire said easily. Rachel could hear a growl.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Calling us young and daring to order us to find our own food. You are in our hunting territory! Give us the girl and we'll let you go without any scratches!" the fiery haired vampire snarled, taking a daring step forward. He didn't get very far before there was a rustle of a hand reaching inside a coat.

Rachel heard a clicking sound and she felt Alucard move. He had pulled his gun, but she had yet to look, keeping her back to his, just listening. She was still hiding behind his taller form, scared of what the other two would do is they caught her.

"I'll only say this once again. The girl is mine. Get lost," he said, the air around him cooling slightly. Even the hot and humid Missouri air was being washed away and Rachel felt goosebumps raise on her arms.

Miffed, but recognizing a strong weapon when they saw one, both turned tail and headed back towards the Waffle House. Rachel prayed that nice lady wasn't on the menu for those two.

"No, they wont attack anyone that works there. That diner needs a reputation to attract travelers," Alucard said, turning around and slipping the large silver gun back into his coat. Rachel caught a glimpse of the imposing weapon and raised a brow.

"A vampire with a gun? That's rather strange," she said and began walking again.

"A fifteen year old girl _leading_ a vampire. I think I've beat the strange," the vampire smirked, looking down at the short girl.

They walked for a good hour or so before something occurred to Rachel. Looking to him, she scrutinized him for a moment. He had slipped the glasses back over his eyes and was walking calmly along side the girl. Rachel noted that he took shorter steps so she could keep up with him easier.

"Hey, did you mean it?" she asked him timidly.

"Did I mean what?" the dark-haired vampire queried.

"About how I'm with you?" the teen clarified.

"Of course," Alucard said, as if that was an obvious point between the, making her feel quite stupid for questioning it. When she frowned, actually not believing him for a moment. "Who else is going to get me across this crazy country and back to my master?"

"And then what? When I get you back," Rachel threw at him, almost paranoid sounding.

"I don't know," Alucard said genuinely, "Maybe you can find a good home in England or maybe Integra will even let you stay, though that's unlikely," he added with a chuckle. He just couldn't imagine the hot-headed Integra letting the fifteen year old stay in the Hellsing mansion. He grinned at the thought of aggravating the Hellsing heir. She was probably already pissed that he wasn't there.

"So then I'm more than just a blood bag. That's good to know," she muttered with a smirk and Alucard laughed heartily.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am still unable to gain contact with master," Seras said apologetically, bowed exceptionally low tonight. Seras was trying to keep the mansion in regular order, but Integra herself looked slightly out of order, her hair disheveled and her glasses crooked. This woman was nearing her wits end.

"Oh, this is getting us nowhere. Walter!" Integra said, standing quickly, surprising Seras and nearly knocking her desk over all together.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" Walter asked, stepping into the dimly lit room, looking also rather distraught. The butler was not used to the unusual silence and lack of red in the house.

"Arrange a meeting with Maxwell and his stupid pet project!" the platinum blond ordered and the retainer was already gone. Integra sat back down and put her head in her hands, a headache beginning to form slowly.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll find him," Seras said. Her eyes looked to the window. 'We'll find you, master. Somewhere,' the blond vampire thought hopefully.

* * *

(1)- Of course! Yes, I've seen these. There are many just abandoned sheds and small shacks in the middle of fields. Yes, Alucard and Rachel sleep in the day time and travel by night.

Authoress: YAY!! (dodging things being thrown at her by reviewers) SORRY!

Alucard: Well, you deserve it! You kept them waiting!!

Zoe: Yeah, you're just lucky word isn't getting around that you are trying to get to your other stories. Wait until THOSE reviewers come after you!

Authoress: (gulp)

All: PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Hitchhiking

Authoress: You guys seem to really like this story! It is cute, so I guess I'll have to continue, eh? Alright, in this chapter, I have to answer a reviewer that brought a good point. I shall answer you **Dark Knight**. Alucard-

Alucard: I hate you.

Authoress: We know!! But that doesn't matter because Integra said I get to borrow you and her word is gold!! (glossy-eyed) Integra-sama…. (dodges bullet) Anyhoo! (waves the Jester staff) Dislcaimer of DOOM!!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Hellsing, life wouldn't suck. If I owned Hellsing I'd be in luck. But I don't Hellsing, and that's quite a drag. Hey, but at least… um… Alucard, what rhymes with drag?

Alucard: Anderson's a fag!! (calls back)(dodges holy blades)

* * *

**I'm not ****Asking**** for Help**

**Chapter 4: Hitchhiking as a Vampire is Dangerous… For the Drivers!**

How did he get himself into these situations? Standing on the side of the rode, with his thumb out, stupidly pointing down the road, Alucard was not a happy camper. He felt, and looked, utterly idiotic. The sun had just set and they were following the road, but Rachel was groaning about her ankle. Then, the genius child brought up the concept of hitchhiking. Alucard was oblivious, and so it was explained to him. Apparently humans put their life on the line and got into strangers' cars and got a ride to usually the next town or city for free. And to catch the annoying vehicles, one had to stand on the side of the road and stick their thumb out?! Humans never made him regret becoming a child of the night.

"Alucard, you don't have to stick your thumb out, really. I was just explaining that it was an older custom that no one really uses anymore. Put your thumb down. Just wave when a car comes by. It's not a really busy interstate, but it still has quite a few cars on it, even at night," Rachel told him and kept walking, every once in a while, looking back and looking hopefully for head-lights coming over the hill, salvation on four wheels, maybe even eighteen.

The pair weren't entirely sure how far they had walked, but Rachel seemed to be very happy about something. She had not been disheartened to learn that not only did Alucard not know how to call Hellsing, even if he somehow got past the government secret Roundtable blocks and wire-tapping, he had no way of reaching Integra herself nor getting anyone to believe he was a vampire. Plus the Hellsing leader didn't really trust the vampire with a cell phone. Though a common solution, it was soon shot down.

"A car is coming," Alucard said nonchalantly as he kept walking. Sure enough, as soon as Rachel turned to look, a car's head-lights peaked out from above the hill they had just breached. The girl smiled happily and waved her hand as the car came closer. It was a Chevy impala, black and sleek, one of the older versions. As Rachel waved, she called out for it to stop. The Chevy slowly pulled to a stop and the window was rolled down.

"You need a lift?" one of the two boys in the car asked. Rachel nodded enthusiastically and the door swung open. Pushing the seat forward, the passenger let Alucard and Rachel slide into the back of the car. When the passenger returned to his seat, the driver started the car again and they sped down the interstate.

At first there was a silence as they each sized each other up. Alucard inspected both young men. One had short slightly-spiked hair, while the other had slightly longer, wavy locks. Both heads of hair were the color of bark, dark brown, and in need of a good washing soon. The driver was tough, Alucard could tell. The other was more of a thinker, examining things before jumping in. A fighter and an analyzer; they were not together by coincidence.

"I'm Rachel," the youngest in the car piped up with a smile. The passenger turned and gave a soft smile. He obviously was the one that actually showed emotion in these types of situations.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother, Dean," he answered, pointing to the driver, who gruffly nodded in return. His eyes, however, went to the male in red, sitting next to the young girl. Alucard let a grin slip to his lips.

"Alucard," he spoke low and with the grin still in place. Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing he was just being himself. Luckily they had found another herd of cattle before they hit the interstate again. Rachel was officially grossed out for the second time while Alucard just chuckled at her pale face and gagging expression. He was momentarily reminded of his fledgling.

Dean made no comment at the name, nor did he seemed fazed by the dark smile the red-clad man was giving. He kept his eyes on Rachel, as if she were the center of the conversation at the moment. Rachel was alright with the attention, but she didn't have anything to say at the moment. Dean saved her.

"Where are you heading?" he asked, genuinely curious. Rachel looked to Alucard for permission, who shrugged, not caring if the whole world knew their plan. It was not like anyone was going to stop them.

"London!" Rachel said with triumph as she grinned. In her head the map was already laid out and she even counted her money. She could probably scrounge up a ticket or two for a train ride, but they'd have to stow away on a boat or plain to get across the pond. Dean raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"All the way to the UK? Isn't that a little far from home? It sounds like you're from this area. Any special reason as to the adventure?" Dean pried, Alucard caught Rachel before she could fumble forward with her answer.

"Visiting family," the vampire provided. Rachel blinked and then just nodded, reinforcing his answer. She was about to tell them some weird story. Blushing at her own naivety, she went back to staring out the window at the passing night. Trees reached up towards the heavens, which were bursting with bright stars, staring down at the field and forest landscape of the large state. Nights like these were so beautiful.

The brother in the passenger seat had turned back around, also watching the sky. The ride seemed to be shorter than it was and the teen was soon lulled to sleep by the smooth car ride and hypnotic passing scenery. Rachel woke up, leaning against Alucard's shoulder, her legs folded up on the seat beside her. Looking up, her hazel-green eyes met red and she smiled. Alucard smirked and Rachel sat up, looking around.

"Sorry, I dozed off," she mumbled and stretched the best she could in the back seat. How long had they been driving? Rachel looked out the window. The appearance of the lighter line of blew at the edges of the horizon gave explanation as to why Alucard made his next comment.

"We need to get out soon," Alucard said, loud enough for the driver to hear. Dean looked to the rear-view mirror, the two having a momentary stare-down. The fifteen-year-old cleared her throat and nodded. Sam looked to his brother, who pulled over to the shoulder of the road with a grumble. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. The hitchhikers had not attacked, and the drivers had not attacked. The urban legend of killer hitchhikers or drivers had yet to rear its ugly head. Well, until weird decided to jump into the picture.

As Alucard slipped out after his temporary charge, the driver also exited. Maybe it was a long farewell process? A growl came from his throat as the driver pulled out something from under his seat: a shot gun looking weapon that looked none to friendly. Rachel gasped and Alucard pushed her behind him.

"Let the girl go, vampire. Rachel, come here," Sam called as Rachel peeked out from behind Alucard's cloak. She shook her head furiously as Dean aimed for Alucard.

"You'll have to have something better than human bullets in there, hunter," the nosferatu growled out. Dean smirked. The vampire knew these two were not normal humans. They were knowledgable about the world of the supernatural

"How about silver bullets?" he questioned, hoping for an expression of fear to cross the immortal's face, but none to pleased when Alucard chuckled and spread his arms. Rachel heard the less forgiving of the brothers load the gun.

"No!" she yelled and ran out, blocking Alucard with her own body. The menacing weapon was pointed at her heart now. Sam looked worriedly to the girl and then to his brother.

"Girl, move," Sam growled. "He's a vampire, no doubt controlling your mind," he snarled.

"He is not!" Rachel said indignantly. "He's my friend! He's not here to feed from any human and he's just trying to get home! Leave him alone. If you try to kill him, you'll have to kill me too!" she yelled at them. Sam blinked in surprise.Dean merely flinched at the thought of killing the human girl.

"Dean, I don't think she's under any kind of control. You can't shoot her!" he said quickly, trying to get his brother to lower the gun from its aim at the teenager's vital organ, which was pumping in adrenaline and pounding against her rib-cage.

There was a tense moment as Alucard, just as surprised as the hunters, stared at Rachel's posture. She was scared, but stern and unmoving. Her arms were held out to the side, blocking any bullet from hurting Alucard. What was she thinking? The bullets, even silver ones, could not kill him. But there she stood, putting his life before her own. Dean was staring at the girl, whose lips were in a thin line and her eyes dark and serious. Sam was cautiously taking in the situation and debating with himself. If any quick movements were made, bad things would happen.

Then, the gun was lowered and Rachel let her lungs take in air again. She hadn't realized how much her legs were shaking until she nearly stumbled backwards, Alucard righting her and ruffling her hair with a smirk.

"We're on Highway 44. If you keep heading East, you'll reach St. Louis. There you can try to catch a plane or train to New York and then back to London. Just get out of the United States," Dean said, not looking at the two. Sam gave a smile to his brother and then to the vampire and teenager. Dean refused to look at them, which made Alucard grin.

"Come on, shorty," the vampire said and lead her towards the thick forest that kept the side of the road shadowed over and shrouded.

"Sam, are sure that wasn't a big mistake? That vampire could have that kid for lunch," the older brother said, glaring slightly. Sam shook his head while grinning widely at his brother, who frowned in return.

"Nah, she's fine," he said and climbed back into the Impala. Dean rolled his eyes at his sentimental brother and got back in, starting the car and speeding down the highway, towards the rising sun.

* * *

The fanged immortal sat against at tree, tipping his hat. As Rachel sat beside him, curled up on her side, she lay her head on her back-pack and closed her eyes. As soon as she was asleep, Alucard looked to the girl, inspecting her. Warm blood pumped through her veins, he could hear it. The life-liquid was merely inches away from him, calling to his harsh vampiric nature.

Sharp claws moved forward, dark eyes were aimed at her neck. The night was still dark, light from the heavenly orb rising in the west only partially snaked through the dark foliage above their resting place. No witnesses were there if he were to kill the innocent girl, spilling and drinking her blood. It would be all too easy and she was even asleep, unable to feel any pain until the last moment.

Pale fingers curled around the collar of the girl's jacket _and_…… pulled it up to cover over her neck and shoulder a bit more, shielding the girl from the slight chill settling in the air. Smiling in her slumber, Rachel curled into the jacket and slipped deeper into sleep.

* * *

As the sun dipped back down, sending a shadow over the land again, Alucard awoke. Crimson colored eyes opened and he looked to his right, his red coat draped over the small frame of the adolescent slumbering. Stirring slightly, his movements knocked Rachel from her dreamless rest and she yawned widely, blinking several times, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. At first she saw red and then she pulled the coat from her view and looked up at her vampire companion. He was already rising.

Gathering the coat, she quickly swiped intruding leaves from it and handed it back. Neither mentioned anything about it. Alucard had a pride and if any other vampire knew about this side of him… well, they would not stay alive long enough to spread the knowledge. And Rachel, somehow guessing the working of the midian's mind, did not tease nor mention the incident, though she did have a soft smile on her lips for the next hour.

Stepping back out onto the highway, they began their trek anew and Rachel mentioned trying the hitchhiking again. Alucard, though now thoroughly suspicious of every vehicle that passed, reluctantly agreed. Not half an hour later did a beat up light green truck come into view from behind. Rachel flagged him down eagerly.

A greasy-looking, but muscular man sat in the drivers seat. Only one passenger seat sat next to him. Looking to Alucard, he told her to sit in the front and he'd take the bed. The red-coated vampire climbed into the back of the truck and Rachel sat in the front, putting the bag at her feet and sliding the seat-belt across herself.

The truck rumbled to life again and began on its course down the highway, heading east, the direction they were aiming. The silence in the cab did not last long, but Rachel was extremely glad when the stifling silence was broken.

"What's a little thing like you doing on a road like this at night?" the man asked, a distinct accent apparent. Rachel was suddenly wishing for the silence again.

"Heading to St. Louis," Rachel said meekly, her hands in her lap. Was he staring? What was he staring at?! Rachel wished he'd pay attention to the road again. It would at least calm her slightly if he was at least driving rationally!

"St. Loius? That's quite a trip to make all by your lonesome," he commented with a toothy grin. Had he forgotten the six-foot taller dark-haired man who had climbed into the back?! Rachel was becoming uneasy and did not answer the question, instead looked out the window. Newly awake eyes scanned the tree tops and fields as they passed them. A good hour passed, the silence settling back in as she let the scenery drag her back into a peaceful relaxed state of mind.

This was a distraction until she felt something most unpleasing, which jolted her from her calm mind and set the alarms screaming in her head. A hand was tracing a circle right above her left knee. Before her brain registered the full extent of the intrusion, a hand shot out and slapped the offending appendage away from her leg. She gave a yelp as she did, surprising herself as she hit his hand, and glared at the driver, who gave a dark chuckle.

"A feisty one, is she?" the man said with a laugh that had hidden intention under it. "Come on, don't be that way. You have to give something back for a lift down the highway," the greasy man said and reached out again. She cried out and huddled closer to the car door and pushed his hand away from her. Luckily (maybe not for Rachel), no other cars were on the road at the time, his weaving not dangerous at the moment. The weaving may not have put them in danger, but it signaled something was wrong to the undead man sitting in the bed of the truck,

A pale hand broke through the glass of the back window and a hand gripped the human's throat tightly. Rachel let out a small scream until she remembered who the red sleeved arm belonged to. The driver's free hand, the one that had been questing for Rachel, then went to the hand at his throat, grasping at it and trying to pry the steel-strong fingers from blocking his wind-pipe.

"Stop the car," a dark voice said, obviously belonging to the arm that was near killing the mortal. With great effort, the driver put the breaks on and took the keys form the ignition. Rachel stumbled out quickly and scurried to the shoulder of the highway, her eyes wide in fear, her thin frame shivering, but not from the cold air.

Alucard withdrew his hand, claws raking across flesh, leaving whelps that the human would not soon forget. The shadowed form of the vampire slipped from the bed of the truck and with squealing tires, the truck took off again, heading far away from the two nut-jobs he had the misfortune to pick up and screw with.

Soft green eyes looked over the brooding form of her road-trip companion. It was obvious he was keeping something in, keeping himself calm. Opening her mouth, she began to apologize, but was cut off.

"No more hitch-hiking," he said sternly. Rachel was a little scared that she had made him mad, but then she re-analyzed what he had said. His voice was laced with… concern? He had been worried about her. He was not mad at her, but furious at what that man had been close to doing. Rachel smiled softly.

"Ok, Alucard," she said and began walking with him down the side of the highway. "No more hitch-hiking," Rachel agreed and continued with him as the night wore on.

* * *

Authoress: There we go! You guys have another chappy!! BE HAPPY!! BY THE WAY: 

- I answered the question about the telephone.

- Before you ask, yes, I will explain why they, themselves, are not driving.

- Let this be a lesson- NEVER PICK UP HITCH-HIKERS AND NEVER HITCH-HIKE YOURSELF!

- To reiterate: No, this is not a self-insertion. No there is no coupling (its merely like a father/daughter, sister/brother relationship forming).

Alucard: I still hate you.

All: PLEASE REVIEW!!

PS- A CYBER COOKIE TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS THE TINY CROSSOVER I INSERTED!! Which will never be mentioned again in the fic. It aint a crossover, I was just toying with the idea.


	5. Tickets Please

Authoress: Maybe ideas just flow better when you're in the actual place of the story. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm in Missouri (crying). Anyhoo, Alucard has been dragged with me of course!

Alucard: I ha-

Authoress: Yeah, yeah, shaddup! Alright, bring on the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: Hellsing is owned by that one guy and that one company, but it ain't owned by me!

* * *

**I'm ****Not**** Asking for Help!**

**Chapter 5: Tickets please!**

The place was too busy for his liking. London was full of people, true, but he didn't travel among them often enough to smell their stench as close as inches away. Luckily for the hyper-sensitive vampire, at night the streets were not that full. There was still that unforgettable smell of sweat and sewer, but it wasn't as bad as a subway or bus. Springfield, Missouri is the first city they reached that was much bigger than the small towns they had passed through or had gone around. Here, Rachel told him they'd be catching a train to St. Louis. It had been a long time since the vampire master had been on a train, but he it was better than a plane, which he didn't react well to.

There was one more train leaving for the evening, a late night rail. When they reached the station itself, Rachel checked her supply of money and reached for the amount needed, but Alucard grabbed her hand and dragged her out, boarding the train that was already leaving.

"Alucard!!" she gasped out, but was silenced as she was almost dragged down the train corridor and gently pushed into one of the empty compartments near the baggage cart at the back. Throwing her bag on the seat, she sighed and slumped into the seat, kicking her shoes off with a grumble. Looking to Alucard, who inspected the apartment idly, she frowned. The teenager opened her mouth, but the midian interrupted her.

"Before you ask, we were about to miss the train and we don't have time for you to pay for frivolous things," Alucard waved it off and sat in the seat diagonal from her. Rachel sighed and threw her wallet back into the backpack with a sigh.

"I hope you know what to do when the conductor comes around," Rachel said glumly, "Once he finds that we don't have a ticket, we could get thrown off," the brunette warned him. Again, Alucard waved this off.

"I'll take care of such things should they come up and hinder our journey, shorty," he reassured her and stared out the window. The young woman took the chance to survey him closely. He did not look worried, nor bothered by anything. In fact, he almost looked relaxed and pleased with their current situation. Maybe he had been enjoying himself so far in their journey.

"Alucard," she began, phrasing her words correctly, "What do you do back in London? What's your, um, job?" Rachel asked curiously, her legs swinging back and forth under the seat she took. The vampire turned from the window and stared at her for a moment, raising a brow.

"I'm a hunter, of sorts," he answered. Rather vague, Rachel thought with a frown. Alucard surveyed her reaction and chuckled.

He debated whether to tell her he was actually a pet, a servant if you will, of the Hellsing family and had to obey their every command. The red-coated immortal had learned to live with this truth, but it wasn't one he liked to spread around to everyone he met and exchanged greetings with. Alucard was glad that they had yet to run across any vampires of his stature; ones who would question his loyalty and involvement in kin-killing.

"Well, I doubt you hunt deer or rabbit, so I'm going to take a stab and say you hunt supernatural things, like those two guys we met," the teenager said rationally. There was a nod in affirmation and the cart suddenly fell into a kind of silence. The night train would take a while to St. Louis. Rachel blinked and then thought of something.

Crimson eyes flew to the adolescent when the girl gasped in realization went rummaging through her beat-up back-pack violently. Pulling out a large fold-up US map triumphantly she unfolded it like an accordion and Alucard had to catch the other side just to stretch it out all the way. Looking over the large topographic piece of paper, the master vampire scrutinized it. It had taken some abuse that was for sure. Certain cities were circled and starred. Routes and highways were highlighted, linking certain cities together. Small notes were written in the small margins of the map, even dates and times of particular events of interest. The large map was nearly a graffiti wall. He wondered how long Rachel had wanted to leave her home. Major names like Las Vegas, San Diego, New York, Boston, St. Paul, and Seattle were all marked and noted.

At the moment Rachel was following a route with her finger, going from St. Louis, their train destination, to Chicago, Illinois. Grinning widely, she took a marker from her bag and circled the speck of a city in red. As if the map need anymore torment.

"Rachel, how long have you been planning to run away?" the question came from his lips before he could stop it. The brunette stopped her joyous notation and blinked for a moment. Recapping the marker, hazel-green eyes looked up to him. Biting her lip, she sighed.

"About five years," she answered, fiddling with the edge of her back-pack. The nosferatu blinked and then sat back. Since she was ten!? Rachel recognized the look and began to fold up the map. A gloved hand shot out and stopped her gently.

"Tell me," the voice coaxed softly. The walls around her sealed off memories seemed to crack. Laying out the map, she looked it over, as if that's where the story was, written out through the years.

"I'm the youngest of four, but contrary to belief, I was far from being spoiled. The oldest is my sister, Gloria. She got married four years ago and that's when things went way down hill. Papa never liked me because I didn't want to do the normal things that my other siblings did. I preferred the library, school over work, and solitude over trying to meet my future husband. My two older brothers are hard workers and one is evening courting a woman now, because I know for a fact she's pregnant by him," Rachel explained, muttering the last part.

As she continued, blood-colored eyes never left her face. Like most of the females he had come across, which weren't many, usually they showed their severe emotions when retelling stories of their pasts. Not Rachel. He expected tears, clenching of fists, or seething anger. None of that showed. Calmly, she gave her narrative with a straight face.

"When I had my fifteenth birthday, papa began to violently insist that I start appealing to men as an object to take as a wife. He ordered me to cook our meals more often and to help Gloria with her new born. He never hit me, but that's not the kind of life I looked forward to. So, two weeks ago I decided I'd slip out one night. I had studied this map for years, knowing the places I wanted to go. When I could get odd jobs, I gathered money. I had decided I was going to lead my own life, start on a path I was happy with. And Alucard," she said, including him, smiling, "I don't regret a thing, not even meeting one such as you."

Going back to the map without so much as a disturbed thought, she began muttering to herself and checking her watch. Alucard watched her with peaked interest. No regrets about any decision she had made on her own. Independent and strong, this girl had a special aura. Smirking, he contemplated to himself, leaning back in his seat. Rachel was the kind of mortal that deserved the gift of a vampiric life.

"So if we can stay on at the St. Louis station, this train will continue on to Chicago. It'll be quite a ride, but if we can stay on the train, then there's less walking," she pointed out with a smile, happy to accomplish something. Alucard had sternly disagreed to hitch-hiking again and Rachel had fully agreed with him. This way they could walk highway 80 all the way to New York. Again, it would a big trek, but they could make it.

"Our only concern at the moment, well, really only my concern, is that I have not fed in a while and I will need food soon," Alucard mentioned off-handedly, the hunger already nibbling at his stomach. He had obviously learned how to control his bloodlust, but with his limited power (thanks to Anderson), the hunger was greater. Rachel paled slightly and thought.

"Well, I doubt they have blood just lying around here on a train," the 15-year-old muttered and got up, peeking out the door. Blinking, she chuckled at their luck. "Though, I've been known to be wrong," she said between fits of chuckles.

Curious as to the cause of the girl's mirth, he poked his head out also and raised a brow. Walking up the aisle, having already passing their compartment, a nurse towed a cart, heading towards a cart ahead of them, no doubt for a medical transported patient. On the cart were various chemicals and medicines, but also plastic bags with supplement, glucose, drip-bags, and of course, transfusion blood.

"There must be a special passenger cart near the forward up, carrying patients to the St. Louis Hospital for better treatment. Planes can affect ones health in worse ways than a train can. Let's go, Alucard," Rachel grinned and left the compartment. Blinking, the vampire smirked. She was definitely one for a more exciting life… or un-life. Closing the sliding door after they had left, he followed her down the hall, dark and lit only by a few floor-lights near their feet.

Ducking into a lavatory, Alucard pulled Rachel in and shut the door, waiting for the nurse to pass back by. The teenager simply leaned against the sturdy wall of a man and waited patiently. The small wash-room did not give a lot of room to one full-grown man and small young female, but both were content with waiting. Neither seemed disturbed, nor repulsed by the actions of the other. Alucard didn't mind the closeness of the human; nor did Rachel show any signs of discomfort in the arms of the vampire. Like naughty siblings, they were on a mission.

When the two slinked back out into the narrow hallway, they noticed that the nurse had put the patients to "bed" and the lights had been turned down low. Rachel told him she'd stand guard and he could go get his dinner. Happily, the vampire slipped in through the curtains and retrieved two bags of blood. With their prize, the two culprits headed back towards their compartment, but when Rachel reached the door of the still lit compartment, she paused and looked towards the back of the train, past of the storage cart.

"I'm going to check things out," she murmured and headed towards the back, past the leathery smelling luggage and cold of the metal carriage. Her light green eyes fell upon the goal she was stretching for. The back door; you know the kind you see in the movies, where the hero or heroine stands and waves goodbye to his/her friends or watches the sunset as they ride away on the train.

Sliding the door open, she slipped out easily and looked across the night sky stretch out behind them. The locomotive was going quite fast, but it didn't disrupt her enjoyment of the scenery. Fields, probably the color of gold in the sunlight, lay quiet as she passed on her vehicle of freedom. The moon sat above the west horizon, having just awoken and reached its heavenly domain. Leaning heavily against the railing of the back-balcony, she let the cool air whip past her, tossing her hair wildly.

"If you fall off, I'm not jumping off after you," Alucard spoke from behind her. Rachel laughed to herself and turned to him, a large smile on her lips. The light in her feature told him that she was fine with just sitting in the silence that wrapped around them comfortably. Alucard joined her on the balcony and the night swept past them with soft wings.

I walk ten thousand miles,ten thousand miles, too see you

And every gasp of breath,I grabbed it just to find you

I climbed up every hill too get to you

I wandered ancient lands too hold just you

And every single step of the way

I pay

Every single night and day

I search for you

Through sandstorm and hazy dawn

I reached for you

White-gloved hands lay down his hand and he smirked triumphantly. Staring down the teen, he was pretty sure his four of a kind had beaten anything she could dish out. Alucard was promptly thrown off his throne of cockiness by Rachel's strong royal flush. Laughing joyfully, she gathered up the candy in the middle of the pile. Both knew that the vampire couldn't eat the sweets anyway, but money was just not fun to play with.

Dealing again, the midian boasted that he would beat her this time around. Narrowing her eyes and preparing her game face, the human child prepared to beat his butt again. Three games later, Rachel leaned back victoriously munching on her chocolates. The red-clad vampire just rolled his eyes and sucked on the transfusion blood, snickering at Rachel's gagging noises.

I stole ten thousand pounds,ten thousand pounds to see you

I robbed convenience stores'cause I thought they'd make it easier

I lived of rats and toads and I starved for you

I fought of giant bears and I killed them too

And every single step of the way

I pay

Every single night and day

I search for you

Through sandstorm and hazy dawn

I reached for you

As the night wore on and the two travelers noticed the sun lightening the horizon line, the older of the two stood and closed the thick cotton curtains. Looking over, he noticed the girl's head lolling slightly on her shoulders and her eye-lids falling closed. Unhooking the bunks up above them, he hoisted the teen easily up to the bed above and covered her with the blanket provided.

When he pulled his hand back, it was caught by a smaller one, held tightly for a second before released. Alucard let a smile, genuine and real, flit across his lips before he lay on his own cot of a bed and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him as the girl had. Both slept peacefully as the day wore on, the train rattling through the state and past the smaller cities.

I'm tired and I'm weak, but I'm strong for you

I wanna go home but my love gets me through

* * *

Authoress: YAY!! Another chappy!!! I know, this one was short, but I promise, the next will be longer!! So, I already had an idea for a sequel (or two) when this one is finished. I had a question or two:

- In later years (like say 10) and after some experiences, do you think Rachel would be suitable for Alucard? I had this crazy idea for a crazy, far-away, chapter in some other story to have the two fall in love. If this totally sounds unreasonable, tell me. I know how people don't really like the OC/Alucard 's all that much.

- If I did them the titles for the sequels are as followed:

- "I'm Not Asking for an Accomplice" (Rachel is under Hellsing care and she and Alucard make trouble for the agency and its enemies.)

- "I'm not Asking for a Mate" (The optional one that would be in like ten or fifteen years time.)

Authoress: And no, there will be no coupling **IN THIS STORY**, Alucard is not that kind of guy!!! By the way, the song was "The Sore Feet Song" by Ally Kerr. You guys should really look it up!! It's cool to listen to that and read this at the same time!!


	6. Boredom is Bad on a Train

Authoress: Alright, I'll consider the reviews when I start the sequels. I usually don't get an avalanche of reviews, but that's fine. As long as I know some people are reading this! Unlike some ungrateful red-dressed vampires!!!!

Alucard: (snoring in the corner)

Authoress: (growl) (begins throwing random things at him)

Alucard: (is awake) Ow! Ooh! Ow! Will you- OW- stop that!?!

Disclaimer: Name three things I don't own!! One: A nice car that runs on low costing gas. Two: A shark with a laser strapped to his head. Three: The Hellsing series in anime or manga form!!

* * *

**I'm Not Asking for Help!**

**Chapter 6: Boredom is Bad on a Train**

Staring contests can only be so amusing for so long. It was easy to figure out quickly that Alucard did not need to blink, making Rachel the loser every game, but it was harder to find something to do in such small quarters. They had reached the St. Louis station, but they had to stop there so the train could be checked on and the crew could take a rest break. The two had woken up five hours from sunset. This meant the two had to stay on the train because of the sunlight, but the train was going nowhere. So they were stuck. Well, until the conductor came around and looked for the tickets to Chicago, which would prove to be a problem.

The food cart had come around and Rachel nearly jumped the woman with a growling stomach. Munching happily on the sandwich, Rachel was content for about another hour.

"It's so boring," the girl said with a sigh. Alucard could not have agreed even more. Fiddling his thumbs, he looked over the compartment and decided things were not going to spring to life and entertain him. So, he might as well try to entertain them both. Grinning, he looked to Rachel. Catching the look, she scooted back slightly.

The small room became suddenly very cold and Rachel gasped when she saw the shadows move. If she hadn't held in the scream, they would have had more trouble on their hands. Alucard was melting! Well, not really. He was becoming shadows and when the black tendrils and flailing inky rays sunk into a form, she covered the laugh that threatened to escape.

Sitting in front of her, calmly on his haunches, was a large black hound. His long tongue hung from the side of his mouth slightly. Shaking himself, he stretched out as if testing out the body again, making sure that he had enough power to change back when needed. It was adorable, Rachel decided. The only thing "off" about the big puppy, were the extra pairs of gleaming red eyes; eight in total. That was definitely not normal!

Sliding to her knees, she ran a hand over behind his head and scratched him behind the ear. He gave a kind of purr in content and his tail waved back and forth in glee. The teenager giggled and continued to scratch him behind the ears and pet his thick coat, much to contentment of the large hell-hound. Alucard was amused once again.

Both were thoroughly amused from then on, but not because Alucard was in the dog form, but because at that moment the compartment door slid open and a man in a uniform looked in. Hell broke loose and Alucard opened the gates, though Rachel didn't hinder the process.

Snapping six eyes shut, making himself look more like a normal dog, he looked to the man, who gasped at the sheer size of the mutt. Rachel got to her feet, knowing dogs were not allowed on the train, and began to explain, but before she could get an excuse out Alucard flew forward, nearly knocking the man down as he shot past.

"Oh no!" Rachel yelled and ran after him, also pushing past the flustered man, now on his rear. The teenager flew past other small compartments, people looking out curiously to inspect the commotion. They were unpleasantly surprised when the huge dog dashed past nearly throwing them from their feet. Rachel prayed in thanks they had unloaded the medical cart a long time ago, safely removing them.

"Get back here!" the man in the uniform called as they both chased the mutt. Rachel cursed under breath and then cursed loudly when Alucard scared the food cart woman half to death, effectively tipping the cart over and scattering the contents everywhere. Limberly, the brunette jumped over the cart, but the uniformed man was not so lucky. CRASH! He slipped over a bagged sandwich and went tumbling into the food cart lady and the cart itself. Things were not going well.

It only got worse. As Rachel tailed the dog (literally) to the second level, where the richer riders had the nicer seats, people gasped and yelped as they dived out of the way, trying to save their drinks and snacks, though usually ineffective. Booze and expensive wine went everywhere; on the windows, on other passengers, and on nice and pricey suits and dresses.

Doggy Alucard continued his rampage past the cart attendants who dumped their entrées on each other. Lucky for Rachel, she managed to squeeze through their grasps and after Alucard. The canine was all too aware of all the trouble he was causing and he led the girl all the way towards the front, in the process leaving catastrophe in his wake.

Three passenger cars now were full of people calling for security. The stair-wells were packed full of people trying to get down to the ground level, or out to catch the culprits themselves. Two food carts had been toppled to the ground. The conductor himself had left his point on the station platform to inspect the damage also. The trains crew had to leave behind their food for the rest break and get to work on catch the insane dog and unaccompanied teenage.

Rachel had learned by now that all of this was not without a plus. When the food carts were knocked over, she had managed to scoop up some goodies and shove them in her bag in her run. It was even funnier when she looked ahead and saw Alucard waiting for her, as if this were all an act. In a way, it was. When Alucard ran back upstairs, she was sure to snatch one of the fine wine bottles as a reward for Alucard when they were safe again.

The finish line was drawing near, the engine room in sight and that was somewhere they couldn't go nor get past. It was way too small to stick to there. Calling out to her companion before he got too close, he skidded to a halt and looked to her, his tongue lagging out as he panted. Waving her hand frantically, they both quickly hurried back a car and hid behind some of the boxes in the storage car.

"Quick, they can't go any farther than the engine! They have to be somewhere up there!" came an angry voice, who was instructing what sounded like an angry, blood-thirsty mob, from where Rachel and her pooch were hiding. I guess the two had really caused some trouble that the train-goers were not soon to forget.

It was a tense fifteen minutes as the people searched the steamy and quickly crowded engine room and some of the boxes, fruitlessly searching. Alucard had to scoot back a few times with Rachel as flash light rays got near. Once or twice she had to nudge him to stop his growling. When the search party began to get annoyed and tired, a man called up to them from another car.

"Alright, they must've hopped off. Please go back to your compartments and we'll do our best to straighten this mess up quickly. If any of you know anything about those two, please come forward immediately and report anything you know," a stiff voice told them and the hunting party dispersed, heading back to their seats and comforts, hopeful for a much more enjoyable ride to the Windy City. If was easily surmised that no one came forward with any kind of report, since none of them had gotten a good glimpse of the girl or the dog. All they knew, was that they never wanted to see either of them again.

When most were gone, the two in the corner, behind a large crate of Missouri cheeses and dried fruit, relaxed and leaned against the wall. Alucard let his canine form slip away and reformed next to his human companion, trying to hold in his laughter as he remembered all the fun they had just had. It had definitely occupied their time for quite a while. He could sense the day coming to an end.

The crew, grumbling and disgruntled, returned to their respected stations and began to get to work, pulling levers and poking buttons. There was a small jolt and the train began to start on its way, away form St. Louis towards Chicago, Illinois. To toast the occasion, Rachel withdrew from her bag the bottle of wine and handed it to Alucard, who grinned happily. Uncorking the bottle with his teeth, he took a long swig and offered it to Rachel with a raised eyebrow. At first she looked at him like he was crazy, and then she took the bottle with both hands and took a drink slowly.

The alcoholic drink slid down and burnt her throat at first taste. Then the fruity taste appeared and she licked her lips happily, handing the bottle back. She looked through her back-pack and withdrew a block of cheese she had snatched from the fine-dining cart in the upper levels.

"You know, that was the most fun I've had in a long time. Well, fun that didn't have anything to do with fighting or killing," Alucard said and clarified as he watched Rachel slice off a chunk of cheese and munch on it. She took another swig of wine and Alucard was starting to rethink giving her anymore. He learned to regret it later. Well, almost.

* * *

About an hour later, Rachel was a little tipsy. Okay, an understatement. She was really tipsy and really funny to watch. Alucard had to remain calm while watching, but it was really hard not to laugh! Taking off his sunglasses, he watched her through the dark as she teetered on her feet slightly, a stupid little smile on her lips, a glossy sheen to her green glass eyes.

"Awucard…. I wuv you, man," she slurred and nearly fell over, twirling around on her feet unsteadily. "You're so… so… so red! And funny lookin' as a puppy!" the teenager giggled happily and leaned heavily on one of the crates. "I bet all the scary kitties are a-scared of you, Ally-cardy," she said in baby-talk. Reaching for the near-empty bottle of spirits, she nearly had another go, but the vampire snatched it away quickly and made sure to hide it.

"I believe that's enough for tonight, Rachel. No more for you. Why don't you take a seat and sleep this off for a while. I heard this trip will take a while," he tried to rationalize. Rachel would have none of it. For the next five hours, she went from playing with Alucard's hair, to counting the screws in the siding of the car, to prying open some of the crates, just to see what was inside, though most of them were already labeled! Soon, however, the alcoholic crash appeared near the end, the tingling feeling leaving her body.

Blinking idly, she was silent for a moment before straightening the best she could and walking over to Alucard. Stumbling forward she plopped forward into his lap. Genuinely surprising the male vampire and disturbing his enjoyment of the scenes."Oof!" sounded the no-life king as the fifteen year old dropped herself into his lap. She wound her thin arms around his neck with a grin and…. promptly passed out in his lap. Alucard rolled his eyes and let her stay like that.

"You are an amusing drunk, my dear girl, but I believe that is the last time I shall let you have any kind of alcohol," he said aloud and pat her back.

"Mm, Awucard smell like books," the girl mumbled in her sleep, curled closer in her sleep, and then stilled. Thinking nonchalantly to himself about her last comment, he shrugged it off and let her sleep there like that, knowing she wasn't hurting anything or anyone.

* * *

"Oh… my head!" the girl groaned loudly, before glaring at Alucard when he shushed her. Massaging her temples in frustration and pain she whined softly and leaned her heated forehead against the cool siding of the train car, hoping to ease the pain. Mother's nature punishment for drinking was biting her in the ass, and she was in real pain. Her first drop of liquor and she felt like she had been run over by the train instead of riding in it.

"You have only yourself to blame, kid. You are the one that decided to binge last night. Though I must say, you are entertaining," the crimson-eyed man said, muttering the second part. It didn't slide past, Rachel however. The girl looked to him in mortification, her eyes wide and her cheeks pale.

"WHAT?! What did I say?! What did I do!?" she nearly screamed. A pale hand covered her mouth and he tried to calm her down as she thrashed, demanding to know what idiot things he had witnessed last night. She prayed she didn't try something as stupid as putting the moves on him, or something as damnable as that.

"No, Rachel. The worst you did is try to braid my hair and color it different colors with the markers you have," he told her reassuringly, though she still looked positively horrified with herself.

"I'm never drinking again!" she promised aloud.

The midian inspected the girl as she made the vow. A fist was clenched tightly as if sealing the deal. Her eyes, now clear and alert, were serious and promising. Her hands were quivering slightly, and then relaxed. She sighed heavily and sat back against the cool siding again.

"You did say I smelled like books though," the vampire said quietly.

"I SAID **WHAT?!**"

* * *

Imagination can run away with your mind sometimes. You see something you recognize and you automatically think back to that one time. Sometimes, your rationale forgets to remind you that that one time wasn't you, but a trained actor and a fake movie set, on a rather slow moving train.

"Hey, Alucard, how many movies have you seen? Like in your lifetime," the teen asked, sitting a good six feet away from him (still loathing herself for what she had done only hours ago).

The vampire considered the question, before answering that he had seen many from the oldest in the younger 1900's, to the latest ones that Police Girl had showed him or Walter had told him to watch. Rachel nodded and then shot her other question.

"Did you ever see the ones where the hero or heroine climbs on top of the moving train and moves around and such?" she questioned him and he raised an eyebrow, having a good idea where this was going. Well, where it was going didn't look good for either of them. Question was: would a bad future outcome stop her?

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the two were crawling on top of the steal car through the door through the top. The wind whipped past them at dangerous speeds and a red-wrapped arm shot out, catching her before she could fall or stumble her way into injury or worse. Sitting ungracefully on the roof, she sat in his lap, his back to the oncoming wind, blocking it from disturbing her.

'How the hell does his hat stay on!?' she thought to herself in amazement.

Looking upward, she observed the stars with enthusiastic fascination. Bright green eyes were focused on the constellations as she tried to mentally point them out. When she got stuck Alucard would provide the answer for her, easily reading her open-book mind. The stars were bright, the moon not hindering their shine, for it was still hiding behind the horizon.

The rest of the second night on their way to Chicago was drawing to a close and the sun began to crawl towards the sky, sending the horizon into a frenzy of pinks and yellows. Alucard slipped back into the car and helped Rachel down. The two sat back in their corner, knowing the train would be stopping soon. There was a short argument.

"I can go out in the sun for a little bit," Alucard argued defiantly, though even he doubted his limits in the fledgling like power supply. He was really getting frustrated with the spell that was still somehow in effect.

"No, you stick out like a sore thumb!! We're getting into one of these crates. That way we can wait until night fall somewhere safe!" Rachel rationalized, growling slightly. In the end, they settled the dispute in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

* * *

"Even when you cheated, I still won," the teen grinned happily as they sat easily in a large crate. Its former contents, fifty large tubs of lard, had been evicted quickly and tossed out the side of the car without much of a car. Before Alucard could protest that he had not read her mind, there was a jolt, which sent him and his female companion rolling against the other end of the wooden crate.

"This was a stupid idea," the vampire muttered. Rachel shushed them as the car door was opened and both could feel their large crate be lifted from the car. Freedom at last! Now it was only a couple of miles to New York. Correction: a couple hundred miles.

* * *

Authoress: Well there you go. Another installment!! Three cheers for updating quickly!! Oh any by the way, I'm not sure how long it takes to get from St. Louis to Chicago by train. took an educated guess!

Alucard: You, educated? Hm, somehow that doesn't fit. (is elbowed rather hard in the ribs) Owie...

Authoress: In other news! The cyber cookie goes to Kazumi Kuwabara, the review who guess correctly on the tiny crossover in chapter 4! The crossover hint was Supernatural, a very good show on the WB. If you ever want to watch the latest full episodes, check out the WB's CW on the website, where you can watch them!

Alucard: Are you getting paid to advertise or something?

Authoress: What makes you think that? (gulps down a coke) Mm, that coke was sure good!

Alucard: (rolls eyes) Please Review!


	7. Big Yellow Taxi

Authoress: Wow, you guys like this story…. Violently.

Alucard: Can I violently object to this fanfic?

Authoress: No, so back to the corner with you!! Or I'll get the duct-tape and have some real fun!

Alucard: (Growls)

Disclaimer: I have a roll of Duct-tape with his name on it, but I don't him or any of the other characters from Hellsing. Good-day!

* * *

**I'm Not Asking for Help**

**Chapter 7: Big Yellow Cab**

Apologizing profusely and very quickly, the furiously blushing teen dragged a grinning and chuckling vampire from the box as it was opened by an equally flustered factory worker. Before said worker could question where the unusually large shipment of lard had gotten to, the two were out and breathing fresh air again. Well, one was breathing, the other was just enjoying the smell of the non-boxed up air. Luckily the two partners in current crime got out before security was called and a grown man was taken in for kidnapping a rather violent 15-year-old.

Getting out of the factory district was easy, since they were in a hurry to get out. When they entered the city part of Chicago, Alucard once again felt very uncomfortable. Good thing he didn't look out of _place_ or anything. In the cover of alley-ways, which were unbearably unclean and infested, they made as much of the way through the city as they could. Rachel wanted to get as far as she could before they needed to call a cab.

After about the third homeless guy near mugging and the fourth hot-dog vendor that was still open for some reason at the dead of night Alucard growled and Rachel got the point.

"Taxi!" she called. As if on cue, a good-size yellow and checkered cab pulled next to the curb neatly, waiting for the passengers to enter. The two climbed into a surprisingly nice smelling cab that sported cushiony seats and a nice-looking blonde woman driver. Closing the door, she pulled away from the curb and asked the fateful question.

"Where to?"

"As close to interstate 90 and city limits as you can without actually getting onto it," Rachel instructed, smiling sheepishly. The cab driver nodded and the cab began to speed up slightly. Traffic wasn't too bad and the woman seemed to know how to get around the busy streets, though Alucard began to count how many times she had gotten rather close to pedestrians.

"Interstate 90, eh?" the girl asked. "You two heading off to New York?"

The teen looked to Alucard for a kind of permission before she went babbling on to the first person they met in the windy city. Alucard gave some sort of nod and folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned back, relaxing, for what it was worth in a taxi. The brunette smiled and looked to the woman through the rear-view mirror.

"Yup, and from there, we're catching a boat to England," the 15 year old spouted happily. Traveling sure did improve one's mood, she had to admit. Ever since her journey started with Alucard, she had felt more alive and free.

"Across the pond, huh? Well, that's a ways to go," the taxi-driver said. "I'm Lia by the way, and who might you two be?"

"I'm Rachel, and big red here is Alucard," was the easy reply, causing the midian to snort indignantly. There was a short silence as Lia quickly sped up to switch lanes and narrowly dodge a disgruntled businessman walking home late.

Looking back momentarily, the woman examined them both before smiling again, her white teeth flashing nicely. The teen felt a sort of liking to this woman. She just seemed really nice. Maybe that should have made her weary, but she didn't seem to mind. Alucard was there and if he really sensed something wrong, he probably would've said or done something by now.

"Nice to meet ya both. I wish I could sail over there sometime. My dream is to sometime see London in the fall. I've heard it's lovely," the taxi-woman cooed, her eyes half-lidded as she thought dreamily of the place.

The teen let her mind wander as well. She had never seen any place but her home in autumn. She wandered if it was the same. Things buried in leaves that just needed to be raked up, only to be re-raked because the snot-nosed neighbor kid jumped in the pile. Then yet again re-raked up because _you_ wanted to jump in the pile as well. Fall was fun when your family wasn't around to tell you to get back to work.

"Though it's too bad you aren't staying. There's some great parks here that are beautiful in the spring and fall too," Lia mentioned idly, before shaking her head. "Oh just ignore me. I tend to babble."

"You fit in with squirt just fine then," Alucard muttered before being unceremoniously elbowed in the gut. Damn, that kid could pack a punch when you weren't paying attention.

The yellow vehicle streaked now down a narrow, but practically deserted street, leaving upturned litter and befuddled mice in its wake. Their current mode of transportation was heading to the interstate and city limits, making good time. Rachel let her hazel green eyes wander to the meter that was still spinning and bit her lip nervously. She had quite a bit of money, but this could bite into her money nastily. Worry left her, however, when a white gloved hand touched her shoulder. A flow of reassurance bubbled inside and through her.

"You two should pick up at least a hot-dog before you leave here. You wont find any other like it," the bubbly driver advised. Nodding, the teen promise her they'd pick one up before they officially left the city.

"Lia, have you always wanted to be a taxi-driver?" Rachel asked curiously, knowing it was an odd question even before it left her mouth. The driver took a moment to roll over the question before she answered.

"No. Ever since I was little, I dreamed of traveling the world and seeing the mysteries of the other continents. This was the only job I was good at unfortunately. Trust me, I've tried a lot. I don't have the patience for school. I am a good cook, but no place will take me for experience only. Oh well, I meet a lot of interesting people this way. Like you two for example," she said with a bright smile to end her short story.

Leaning back against the seat, Rachel thought about what she had said and seemed to evaluate her own life. Free from the cage, she had the ability to soar now. What would become of her once they reached their destination? Would Alucard tell her to leave? Could she find a job of her own?

"You'll be fine, kid," came a grumbled reply from the stoic red body in the corner of the back seat. The hat of the being was pulled down over his eyes and his body was as still as stone.

"Here you go!" came the sudden call after about fifteen minutes of quiet. Looking out the windows, they noticed they had reached the quiet outskirts of the city. The highway stretched out before them, occasional cars passing. This road seemed to call for them, and both were eager to answer the call.

Stepping from the obnoxiously yellow car, Rachel stepped towards the window and offered the money. It was abruptly refused back at her with a gentle push. Looking bewildered, she leaned down and looked in the window at a grinning Lia.

"Send me a postcard and we'll call it even," the taxi-woman said and offered the teen her address. Rachel returned the grin and took the address, pocketing it safely, promising her a postcard of London in the fall. Straightening, she looked around and spotted a last-minute hot-dog stand. Shrugging, she told Alucard to hold on and ran to pick up a hot-dog.

"Hey, Red," Lia spoke, stopping the vampire in his tracks, which were about to follow Rachel's. "You watch out for the girl, 'kay? You keep that one close and your life is bound to be a lot more interesting," she chuckled before starting the car again. The thing roared to life and before Alucard could retort, she was off, hanging a U-turn and speeding past again with a wink. All that was left was the memory of the license plate: JOC-1107. (1)

Rejoining her companion, Rachel now sported a nice-sized hot-dog that was coated with the works. Repressing the urge to gag, Alucard looked ahead and thought about their path. No use, the smell was annoying.

"That thing smells awful, you know," the vampire muttered.

"Yeah well, you don't have to eat it. It's mine," Rachel retorted as they began their walking again.

"Greedy, aren't we?"

"You can't even eat it, vampire!"

Their bickering continued on into the night as they continued on their journey towards the big city, leaving an equally as big one behind.

* * *

"Hey, Lia, have you seen these two?" the taxi-driver's boss asked, flashing a picture of a girl and a drawing of a man with a wide-brimmed hat and sun-glasses.. "Police have been tracking a pair across Missouri and Illinois. One is a reported run away and the other an unknown guy. They've been tracked here so far. They seem to be travel North, or soemthing."

Blue eyes scanned over the two pictures and the corner of pink lips twitched slightly, suppressing a smirk effectively. She handed back the picture and gave a convincingly shake of the head, her pony-tail bobbing slightly.

"Sorry, boss. I haven't seen anyone that looked like those two," she answered before handing in her keys and starting home, happy to wait a month or so for a postcard.

* * *

Authoress: Short one, I know! Trust me, you'll thank me when I get the next three out there. I already know what I'm going to do as a Christmas Present for you guys! Anyhoo, in case you were curious, the taxi-chick is a self- insertion. Say hello to me!! Yay!! Now for the fun chapter trivia.

(1) If you can guess what the license plate meant (the letters and numbers), I'll include your name, yes your name, in one of the chapters on the boat. And no, it wont be an extra or a passer-by, but a character for the chappy.

Have fun!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. A Bite in the Big Apple

Alucard: (sneaks out from shadows) We've kidnapped the authoress and tied her to her chair. Do not worry, she's back. Please enjoy your crappy fanfic.

Authoress: I HEARD THAT!!

Disclaimer: After much missing-ness, I am back, but in no way did I get enough money to buy Hellsing. I own nothing!

**I'm Not Asking for Help**

**Chapter 8: A Bite in the Big Apple**

The walking had not lasted long, which was pure luck on their part. When they had gotten out far enough from Chicago, they had come across a town that had buses; buses that were heading towards New York. Splurging the rest of the teen's money, they were able to hitch a safe ride on a sight-seeing bus. They'd get off at New York and hopefully catch a boat, which made the brunette 15-year-old more nervous the more she thought about it.

"Don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Alucard had told her. He gave a reassuring smile, but coming from Alucard, it was not so reassuring and more on the creepy side. What did he have up that red sleeve of his? More than just a bunny, Rachel knew.

A day's ride, they had been informed. Only a day's ride and they'd be in the big city. Again, lucky for the duo, it meant they would be driving through the daylight and get there as the night was coming upon the city. Alucard mentioned that they had been having some good luck this leg of the trip. Rachel told him not to count his chickens before they hatched. The vampire mentioned that he didn't have chickens.

The bus rumbled to a stop at a bus station and the tourists, with their cameras, suit-cases, and tired faces piled off the large vehicle. The two travelers were not far behind, but they looked less tired. Rachel stretched out her limbs as she jumped off the bus after the red-clad vampire. Looking about, she was sure to pick up a city map before they started out into the streets. Getting lost was last on her things to do in the city.

They made sure not to stay long in the crowds, for Alucard knew that they would stick out and that someone has bound to report that Rachel was missing by now. Hustling out of the station, Rachel told him that they could sight-see a bit as they made their way towards the harbor. Sight-see in secret of course, they were undercover!

* * *

Rachel led them towards an extremely tall building and she explained to him that it held some kind of record and that it was a great place to look out over the city. After a long elevator ride that included Alucard wondering how long this was going to take, the doors opened slowly with a soft 'ding' sound and the two stepped out on the roof. There, the city stretched out before them, like billions of still fire-flies held in the darkness of a blanket of blackness that coated the land. Once in a while a fire-fly would burn out, only to be replaced by a different one in another location.

The emerald colored eyes of the young girl lit up as she looked out at the city and watched the wind whip things about at such an altitude. Holding her hair back, she looked to Alucard, who was actually enjoying the sight. Such a tall building, it made him feel like a powerful person again. Sighing, he leaned against the safety rail and looked out at the large metropolis.

"What is this place called again?" the vampire asked the teen curiously.

"Well, the name is New York City, but it's called other things because it's kinda split up: Manhattan, Little Italy, Chinatown, Main Street, the Big Apple, and some other names. Even parts of New Jersey are included sometimes," she told him as she pointed out the different areas after examining her map slowly.

"Why is it called so many different names, or divided in such a way? I thought a united nation and city would have to be named as one, a name that they all could take with pride," the red-clad midian mentioned and Rachel was suddenly at a loss for words. Looking out at the city, she blinked.

"I don't know, Alucard," she said softly. "Sometime people just need to continue to be away from each other."

"If I were ruler I don't think I'd let my country divide itself in such a way. I don't think it is good for the moral or unity of the province," he said truthfully as he pushed from the bar and headed back to the elevator. The brunette quickly caught up with him, her sneakers squeaking on the metal floor as she dashed into the elevator with her traveling companion.

A small silence followed, which was interrupted by Alucard's sigh. Though he could not read minds as well as he usually could, he could at least tell that Rachel wanted to ask a particular question. As another ding sounded, they stepped out and Rachel pitched the question at the vampire.

"Did you once rule a country?" the question popped out simply, her innocent eyes bright with curiosity as she looked at the vampire. Fighting the urge to growl, Alucard calmed himself and looked to the young girl and rolled his eyes. How could he resist those eyes? They were so cute!

"I did, but that was many, many years ago. Way before your ancestors were even thoughts in their own parents' minds," he told her simply as they walked down the street. As the young teen led the way through many different sights, the vampires explained his story to her.

"I was born oldest of two sons. My original name was Vladimir. A very Christian name, apparently and…" He started his story with a simple look of reminiscing in his eyes and as he explained onward, Rachel became more and more enthralled. She barely could keep track of where she was going.

* * *

The sounds of coins entering machines and small prizes being given back filled the air as the pair was working on a current game of air-hockey (after Rachel taught him how to play). THey had played a good three games because after being beaten once, Alucard wanted to be the winner of the majority. Telling her 'best 2 out of 3' he put in a few more tokens and the games started again. As he scored another point, much to Rachel's dismay, he continued on.

"So I was a soldier and Prince, wanting to keep my country safe from the Turks. I was usually at the front line because I was a good fighter and I wanted to show my people I was their leader. My brother was known more as a coward and that's why I wasn't surprised when he betrayed me to the Ottoman Empire," he said as she threw the thin puck back onto the air-jetting table and hit it across the table. There was a loud clanging sound as it immediately darted into the girl's goal. She glared at him as the game announced him as a winner. He grinned and they walked on.

* * *

"I was married once but she committed suicide before the Turks could invade. She, having been misled by my bastard of a brother, feared that I had been killed in battle and that the Turkish army was coming for my stronghold. Rather than be caught by them, she threw herself from the tower," the vampire explained, his eyes a bit saddened.

Rachel stopped licking her chocolate ice cream cone as she looked up at him. They walked through a large park in the middle of the city and she paused in her step. When he noticed she had halted in her stride, he stopped and looked down at her. Her green eyes were lit with pity, sadness, and concern, things Alucard did not see often from humans. This was something she was not expecting. Alucard gave her a reassuring smile and put a gloved hand on her head.

"Come on, you have to show me this so-called green woman. I'll get on with my story while you lead," he told her and she nodded slowly, following him onward with the map in one hand.

* * *

As they passed over the earth of another, smaller park the young woman listened intently as Alucard told of how he helped defend his country from invasion but lost much in the process; most of his family and some of his closest friends were gone by the ending of the war. They had won, but at what cost? He spoke about how much he missed the old country, but that those memories couldn't eclipse these. He had been human then. 

"Then how did you become a vampire?" Rachel asked suddenly. Alucard smirked. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" she asked with a pout after a moment. The vampire grinned and then looked out over the water as they reached a fence-like structure that bordered Battery Park.

There she stood on her odd-shaped island. A woman clad in robes and holding up a large torch stood on a high pedestal atop the island. In her other hand, held tight to her breast, was stone tablet that no doubt held words of meaning or truth. Upon her head was a crown of points that adorned her high held head. Her eyes were cast outward towards the seas, as if looking out for travelers and staying at attention so she could welcome them.

"That is a very green woman. Is she French?" the age-old immortal asked, Rachel nodded in return with a soft laugh. Dangling her arms over the other side of the railing, she thought for a moment of what was written at the base, below the statue's feet.

"She stands on a pedestal holding the words 'Give me your tired, your poor, Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door!'" Rachel informed him as she looked out at the beautiful, tall woman that was holding aloft of torch of gold. Her eyes lit up slightly as she thought of the promise that waited her when she left this country; when she left this past behind her.

The vampire looked out at the woman. The words that she housed and the faces she had welcomed made him think in such a different way that the teen. This country was no doubt built on an idea of freedom for all and acceptance of things out of the ordinary. Yet, in a world of light and freedoms, vampires were given no such thing. In front of him stood a woman that asked for all "masses yearning to breathe free" and he could do no such thing. Looking to Rachel, his eyes were quite vacant. Human, with a heart beating and a rosy hue to her cheeks, she had nothing to worry about. No one was hunting her.

"I wish that someday humans and vampires could build a country together," the brunette said softly as she smiled, looking out of the darkened water. "I really don't get all of this sometimes. We invite everyone into out arms, but we put restrictions. You can't marry this person, you can't be nice to this person, we only accept this type of person. That's not why this nation was created," she whispered. All grew silent afterwards.

Looking back to the statue, Alucard watched as the flame, lit by a fake light within, seemed to almost flicker with life. As if it only needed the true light of faith and hope, the fire waited for the right time to burst from its iron cast and become a real inferno to light the path ahead. Maybe Rachel and those her age thought differently that people did now. Maybe there was hope in the future for ones such as him. Just maybe, he had a chance to live long enough to see such a change. He hoped so. He really hoped so.

* * *

There was one other place the 15-year-old told him she wanted to visit. As they stood at the large metal gates looking at large displacement of barren land, there was complete silence. The place once held two large beautiful buildings. Hundreds of people had worked there once. It was a mini city between the two buildings. They had been plain and rectangle-like with gleaming black sides and large windows that over-looked the city.

Neither spoke as Alucard read the large memorial boards that were above on the tops of the large metal gates. He had heard about this and knew about it, for it was known to all around the world. As Rachel laid her forehead against the grated metal, she sniffed softly. She remembered watching a few of the girls as school cry when they heard the news and names were announced. The girl remembered being much younger when it happened, but she had seen it on the news even more when she got home.

Gently and softly, two red-clad arms wound their way around her waist from behind and she was hoisted up. Turning in his arms, she wrapped her smaller arms around his neck and shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder. Trying to keep any tears in, she only sniffed once in a while as he kept quiet.

Walking easily with the 15-year old in his arms, much like an older brother comforting a sister, he found an abandoned warehouse near the harbor, where they needed to be the next night and settled down into a few mover's blankets. By the time he set her down among the blankets, she was fast asleep. The vampire sat next to her, leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets. When he felt something in his pocket, he pulled out a small figurine. It was the green-tinted lady and her wonderful torch. Rachel must've grabbed one from that vendor when they were in the park. Softly he smiled as he remembered what those in his country would write about him during his reign.

"Unde eşti tu, Ţepeş Doamne, ca punând mâna pe ei, Să-i împarţi în două cete: în smintiţi şi în mişei?" he said in the old tongue, pocketing the small figurine and looking to the sleeping girl. "I'm right here, now. Here to stay," the midian said softly as if answering the question, as he lay back on the blankets and began to fall asleep as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Authoress: EEEE! Finished! I'm already working on the next chapter, because it's giving me grief. Side notes of the chatpers: 

- Vlad Tepes was a real person. Look him up.

- Some of the history I mentioned was true, some not. You have to read the whole bio of the guy to understand it all

- Translation: "Where are you, Lord Ţepeş, to get them and split them into two gangs, fools and rascals?"

-This is a quote from a nationally famous Romanian Poet who said this in Honor of the country's hero (Alucard's past life). Go to Wikipedia and look it all up.

Alright! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	9. SeaSickness and Something Strange

Authoress: Yes, I deserve the beatings. Please, bring them forth! I'm sorry. I'm filling out applications and trying to gather money and everything is really going wrong and right at the same time. It's weird.

Alucard: Can I join the beatings?

Authoress: NO! Anyhoo, by the way, the winner of the license plate thing was Valnorsith. Now, I am true to my word, but…. No one left me a name!! I'll throw out another contest later and this time, submit a character name next time.

Zoe: Why don't you get on with the fic before you get killed?

Authoress: Good choice. But first! Disclaiming time, more rhyme?

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own this anime, so please don't sue!

* * *

**I'm Not Asking for Help**

**Chapter 9: Sea-sickness and the Beginning of Something Strange**

It was when they got to their boat of choice that Rachel learned of Alucard's hypno-beam. He was glad it had come back after a while. He was afraid he would have to "talk" his way out of the trouble they had both landed themselves into. Thanks to heightened security and a paranoid country, there was no way they were getting on a plane. Even with his great ability, they had no papers and there are only so many memories you can erase. Things were much less complicated when you were a stow-away. Only needed to "zap" (as Rachel had dubbed it) the mind of one guard and they were in. It was smooth sailing from then on… so to speak.

"It's too bad we couldn't stick around in New York just a bit longer," Rachel mentioned as they freed themselves from the cargo hold. Luckily, no one was checking tickets anymore and they were free for the moment. As she leaned against the railing, she watched as they began to leave the harbor at a slow and sweet pace.

The two had hopped a cruise ship heading for the Ireland coast. Some of the fanatics on board were doing the Harry Potter tour (Rachel had to explain this in length to the rather sheltered vampire), others were going home, and some just wanted to get away from the United States. The two stow-aways were the last. They were escaping.

"Though I enjoyed the tour, I don't like cities in close proximity. I was glad we left," Alucard muttered as he watched the sun sink below the ocean they began to sail on. At least it was a nice boat; he thought to himself as he watched the water pass gently below. Looking over to Rachel, he smirked.

The teen was watching the water pass too, but with a much less tranquil eye. She was not enjoying the movement, not in the least. He pulled the teen from the railing and told her to stare at something more solid or she would turn green. Rachel grumbled slightly and held her head. She obviously did not have her sea legs. Oh, what can you expect? She had been on dry, steady land all her life. This was going to be oh-so-pleasant.

"I think we should find an empty cabin and perhaps have you lye down. You look like you get sick easily," the vampire mentioned as he guided her towards the accommodations hall. There were obviously different class rooms on each level. Alucard found a vacant cabin with two beds, middle class. Shrugging, he ushered the girl inside.

Rachel then spent the next hour over the toilet. Alucard was just wondering what the hell she was throwing up. It was not like she ate a lot! He observed the Sears catalog he had rummaged from the magazine rack on his way in and briefly wondered why humans needed this "microwave." What happened to an oven or even a fire? Now they needed to put radiation into their food? He looked up as he heard the girl re-enter the room after washing out her mouth again.

"Argh," she murmured as she flopped down upon the bed and stared up at the ceiling. This did not help. Moaning, she turned over on her side and took even, but shuddered breaths. Stupid sea-sickness! And they had just left the harbor too!

"I'm going to go look at some things on deck," the vampire said as he stood and headed for the door. All he got in reply was a groan and he rolled his eyes; like he needed permission to walk under the stars. Exiting the small cabin, he stepped back up the carpeted stairs onto the white and glossy deck. His heavy foot-falls were the only sound as he walked to the head of the ship.

The wind whipped past him, barely fazing him or ruffling his coat and hat as he made his way to the front and stared out over the water that reflected the moon rather beautifully. He murmured something about Rachel missing such a sight, but shrugged and leaned against the railing nonchalantly.

As he stood there alone, he began to contemplate some things. Like what would he do when they reached the Hellsing manor? Well, he would most likely get a tongue lashing from the Hellsing heir about disappearing and getting beaten by the priest. What about his young traveling companion? Another pet. That's what Integra would call her and try to get rid of her.

The words of the taxi driver back in Chicago filtered back into his head. He wasn't to let the girl out of his sight. Not to let her go. What was she to him? A guide? An ally? Something beyond those two things entirely? A friend? A warm feeling settled in his stomach and he chuckled. He was just asking for a way to back to England.

"I wasn't asking for help," he muttered and smirked as he looked up at the sky. He caught a glimpse of a shooting star before it was covered by the clouds rolling in. Vampires didn't make wishes, but he decided to throw superstition to the wind. Closing his eyes, he muttered something before opening them when he heard a rumble.

Crimson eyes the color of blood looked out over the seas and he frowned slightly when he saw some not so nice looking.

Soon Alucard was back inside the small sleeping quarters, drenched to the bone. Sighing, he took his hat from his head and shook it out. As he heard the small pattering of water slapping to the floor, he looked up. It wasn't the only sound. Thunder rolled outside the ship and when one loud clap rang through the sky, it was followed by a soft whimper. The vampire blinked. Had they picked up a puppy while they were out? Frowning slightly, he looked to the bed that the teen was now occupying.

Curled up in a small ball under a blanket was the small shivering human, Rachel. Blinking, the vampire made his way over and gently poked the shuddering ball. It yelped and she sat up quickly, the blanket held tight to her chest. Looking up at him, her eyes were full of fear, but some receded when she saw who it was. This fear came back as soon as there was another loud roll of thunder. Whimpering again, she curled up in a ball in the blanket.

"Rachel, are you afraid of storms?" Alucard asked curiously, raising a brow. He never thought that this little spit-fire of a teen would be afraid of a bit of rain and some loud noise in the atmosphere. There came an indignant snort from under the blanket.

"I live in Missouri! I've never been on a boat in my life!! I've watched tons of movies, including 'Poseidon,' when a ship turns over due to a big, huge wave!" she exclaimed, though it was slightly muffled through the green-colored blanket. "And there have been many records of waves tipping boats!" the young girl added rather hysterically as she huddled closer to the wall over her small bunk.

Well, at least it was a somewhat rational fear. Though Alucard doubted that any sort of wave was going to tip them over, he understood her fear. Sighing softly, he sat down and gathered the smaller buddle of human into his arms. As he sat back upon the bed, he leaned against the wall at the head of the bed and let the small teen rest in his arms, her covered head leaned against his chest. He felt like he was babying her, but unlike the police girl, this was a human girl that was no older than 16. There was some room for leniency.

Soon the two had been tossed into a dream-world of quiet and peace. They slept through what they thought was the night.

* * *

The teen was the first to wake. And she woke because something rather uncomfortable was poking into her ribs. Groaning softly, she moved so the thing wasn't poking her anymore and curled close to her breathing pillow. Wait… breathing pillow?! Her eyes opened and looked up. Her rational mind told her it was just Alucard, because that's who she fell asleep against. She was greatly surprised by someone slightly different.

Had the brunette had no control, she would have screamed. Instead, she gently untangled herself from the stranger's warm arms and sat back, staring. Blinking a few times, she bit her lip before deciding to try it. What did she have to lose except her sanity?

"Alucard? Alucard!" she said, the second time a bit louder. No need to scream and alert others. The dark-clothed man stirred and looked up through strands of obsidian colored hair and blazing red eyes. Rachel was rooted to the spot as she looked upon him. He was very handsome in a rugged and foreign way.

The man that sat in front of her had long straight gleaming, onyx hair. His eyes were the color of blood, maybe darker. His skin was pale as moonlight and his features angled in a proper manner. He looked much like Alucard, except he had a cultured mustache and beard that gave him a slight older look. The man blinked for a moment and looked down at himself. He was wearing a dark vest that was over an off-white old-English style shirt, buttons of silver (the things that had been poking Rachel) ran in a neat row down the center of the shirt. On his legs were slightly tighter black pants and riding boots from the shins down. He looked like he had walked out of the Dracula novel itself. Wait a moment…

"Um, Rachel?" he asked as he looked up and covered his own mouth. He was laughing, she discovered. Looking away, the vampire tried hiding his mirth as she glared at him. He then pointed to her form and she frowned even deeper.

Indignantly, the green-eyed girl looked down at herself. She gasped out and jumped up. A beautiful dark red dress fell down her immature form. She didn't have too many curves at her age, but the dress was very pretty. It fell in shelved waves down from the bodice which was holding on with a black lace pattern that was tied up in the back. Pretty sleeves arched over her shoulders and were bordered in black. This was… different. In fact, even her hair was different. In rivulets, beautiful and full curls, her brown hair fell down over her shoulders and back.

"Wh-wh-what?!" she nearly screeched out as she looked down at herself. Where were her jeans?! Where was her t-shirt?! Argh!! Where were her sneakers!?

The vampire seemed to be finding this cumbersome too. His guns were gone and so were his gloves. Instead, black gloves adorned his pale hands. Looking from himself, to the distraught girl, he rolled his eyes.

Grabbing her hand gently, the vampire pulled her out of the cabin. He needed to get a good look around. He had an idea of what was going on, but he couldn't be sure until he looked around at everything and everyone else.

Well, he got his information. As soon as they stepped upon the main deck, it was like they had taken a large step; one step back in time. On the deck stood a few of the other passengers, milling about cordially and chatting with each other. It wasn't that they were out and about so early in the morning under the over-cast skies. It was what they looked like that was the heart-stopper.

The ladies wore long flowing skirts, which no doubt had petticoats below, in many toned colors like pearl, soft blue, and mauve. Adorning their heads were large brimmed period hats, some with feathers on them, some laced with contrasting colors. Bodices and lace hugged their small frames before their dresses billowed out from their waists heading downward, not daring showing any ankle. Some held parasols and beautiful silk handkerchiefs.

The men that accompanied the woman wore old English leisure suits and urban colors. Most of their appearances were well-rounded and not as sharp as Alucard's at the moment. Rachel guessed he was supposed to look like he was from another country. Most of the men wore nice coats over white 

long-sleeve shirts and relaxed ties. Some suspenders could be seen. On their heads sat presentable hats, like bowlers or top hats, or something nothing for the younger gentlemen. They wore fashionable dark brown or black shoes with the smallest bit of heel.

Listening carefully, Rachel was thankful to catch English. Some carried accents however. Aristocratic language fell from their lips and some fowl language was spit from the two gentlemen talking amongst each other off to the side.

Even the boat had taken on a different appearance. No longer did it seem to have that glossy white cruise-ship appearance that had been the familiar atmosphere they had come from, with a well-waxed deck and shiny walls. It still looked presentable, but a bit older styled. The boards that made up the deck were no longer covered with a layer of steel or some other flattened metal and were instead shoved tightly together and the cracks sealed over. The smoke stacks were a bit more blackened from use and the railings were of chain instead of steel.

The world had been turned a bit upside down. Looking out, the overcast skies kept the sun from darting out to catch them, like a blanket over the sea. Below the ship, the waves continued to calm after the storm last night. Wait, there was a storm right? Had they been thrown off course?! Where were they?! The teen, now in a whole new world, seemed to start to panic. Were they the only ones that knew where they were?

"Aluc-," Rachel started, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking up, the vampire shook his head. The teen felt a cold shiver go through he form.

"Not here, Rachel. Here, my name is Vlad Dracula," he told her with a slightly smirk of his own. Oh goodness.

* * *

Authoress: Short chappy, I know! It took me a while to decide on the idea I wished for. Don't worry, they won't stay in this time for more than the next chapter and they will reach England soon!! But what trouble shall they hit when they get there, hm?! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Can We Get Back to Reality Now?

Authoress: You guys are so lucky I love this story and really want to get to the sequels!

Alucard: They are lucky? How about me? I GET DRAGGED AROUND EVERYWHERE IN THIS THING?

Rachel: (sniff) Y-you don't l-like me? (runs off crying)

Alucard: Wait, no! That's not what I meant, Rachel!

Authoress: Look what you did not Ally. You made a little girl cry.

Zoe: For shame.

Alucard: Wait, but I-! I didn't mean-! Well… I-

Disclaimer: I don't own the jerk that makes kids cry nor his other friends, Hellsing in general.

* * *

**I'm Not Asking for Help**

**Chapter 10: Can We Get Back to Reality Now?**

Dracula. Dracula. Dracula. Come on, it had to be in here somewhere! Stalin, Sticklin, Stockholm, oh where was that stupid thing? The library was big enough to hold any sort of literature. Oh! There it was! Stoker!

Eager hands snatched up the book that should not have even been in publication in the time frame they had landed themselves in. Well, it depended. If they were in the Dracula story, it wasn't supposed to be here, but if they had just stepped back in time. Well, jumped back in time, or was sailed back in time? Argh! She was confusing herself! Taking the book with her, Rachel headed out of the large ship's library and to the deck again.

"This is why I hate dresses!" the young girl said as she stumbled towards the railing that 'the Count' stood at. The deck was nearly deserted now, people finding it a bit cold to remain outside. Besides, there was music, older and cultured, filtering out from the ballroom below; music that called to all the young ladies and their gentlemen. Soon, most of the ship passengers were down below dancing happily with each other.

Clinging to the railing, the 15-year-old steadied herself upon the silver-buckled heels that adorned her feet and stared out at the sea. The water was no longer making her very sick. Were they going slower? Looking up at the smoke stacks; she counted and looked at the smoke. There was technology for you. A bit behind the times, she thought as she looked to the book in her hands. Well, at least the library had not jumped back like they had.

"I think the dress looks nice on you," the finely dressed vampire mentioned from beside the dark-red clad girl. She threw a glare in his direction before opening the book and beginning to read intently.

"You shouldn't enjoy this too much. If we get stuck here, then the England we are going to may not be the England you remember," the youngster told him, but it didn't have the desired affect. The vampire's grin grew and he seemed to almost chuckle maniacally. It wasn't funny to Rachel. It was fascinating, but not funny.

The only reason 'his lordship' was finding this amusing was because he could feel his old power, all of it, returning to his veins. He was even remembering how to use it properly. If he chose, he could try and form into a cloud of bats, fog, or bugs and book it out of here. Then again, he could feel a strange barrier around just the ship. He had a feeling leaving here may be a bit harder than the original plan. Pushing from the railing, the vampire headed to the ballroom.

There was something… sinister, calling to him from that ballroom. Like he couldn't control himself, he made his way towards the music.

"Where are you going? Alucard, we should stay hidden still! We don't know where we are!" the girl called after him. The vampire stopped and looked back at the girl.

"Rachel, really, you should try and keep my name in mind. Here, I'm known as Count Dracula. Try to keep up formalities. I'm going to join the festivities. It is a ball after all," he said in an almost cocky manner. Then, he waved and headed towards the large music hall, where laughing and music was filtering out merrily.

"Fine then, you jerk! I'll go and try and find out what the hell this is all about!" she yelled after him and stomped back to the cabin they had come from. Huffing slightly, she threw herself onto the bed. Turning on the hurricane lantern that sat on the night-stand next to her bed, she began to read from the book.

Within minutes, the poor girl was sucked into the story and reading intently by dim light. As she made her way through the story, she began to sit up more and more, almost reading out loud to herself.

_"It is the eve of St. George's Day. Do you not know that to-night, when the clock strikes midnight, all the evil things in the world will have full sway? Do you know where you are going, and what you are going to?" She was in such evident distress that I tried to comfort her, but without effect. Finally, she went down on her knees and implored me not to go; at least to wait a day or two before starting._

Farther into the story, Rachel could not contain her voice and began to read aloud the story of Jonathan Harker and his terrible trip to the castle of one Vlad Dracula.

_It has always been at night-time that I have been molested or threatened, or in some way in danger or in fear. I have not yet seen the Count in the daylight. Can it be that he sleeps when others wake, that he may be awake whilst they sleep? If I could only get into his room! But there is no possible way. The door is always locked, no way for me._

Flying through the pages, Rachel looked for some kind of sign that she knew why they were in this mess. Then she came to a few familiar passages. Things that came into alignment began to spook her. It was then that she noticed that the music has stopped and she could no longer hear the laughing and the singing from before. How strange. Shaking her head, she looked back to the pages.

_One of the greatest and suddenest storms on record has just been experienced here, with results both strange and unique. The weather had been somewhat sultry, but not to any degree uncommon in the month of August._

A storm. It couldn't be. The same storm? No, that was just a coincidence that they hit a storm last night. Those kinds of things happened all the time. Especially on the sea, storms weren't that uncommon.

_Before long the searchlight discovered some distance away a schooner with all sails set, apparently the same vessel which had been noticed earlier in the evening. The wind had by this time backed to the east, and there was a shudder amongst the watchers on the cliff as they realized the terrible danger in which she now was._

Alright, so there was a boat in the storm. Big deal. What did that mean? Rachel read on. Oh, the boat ran onto ground. That was never a good sign. Reading more, Rachel realized that the news article having been pasted in Mina Harker's diary then described what was on the ship. No one alive.

_It is a good way round from the West Cliff by the Drawbridge to Tate Hill Pier, but your correspondent is a fairly good runner, and came well ahead of the crowd. When I arrived, however, I found already assembled on the pier a crowd, whom the coastguard and police refused to allow to come on board. By the courtesy of the chief boatman, I was, as your correspondent, permitted to climb on deck, and was one of a small group who saw the dead seaman whilst actually lashed to the wheel._

No, this couldn't be. All the people on the ship? Dead?! Rachel began to shake slightly. There was no sound anymore on the ship, none. She couldn't even hear the din of the engines anymore. She risked a glance at the text once more.

_A good deal of interest was abroad concerning the dog which landed when the ship struck, and more than a few of the members of the S. P.C.A., which is very strong in Whitby, have tried to befriend the animal. To the general disappointment, however, it was not to be found. It seems to have disappeared entirely from the town. It may be that it was frightened and made its way on to the moors, where it is still hiding in terror._

D-dog? No, it COULDN'T be. The only survivor was a dog that ran off as soon as the door opened. Rachel seemed to shutter lightly. Grabbing the book, she ran out of the room and towards the ballroom. This couldn't be right. Maybe they were just caught in some weird parallel universe and if they ran into another storm everything would be just fine. That had to be it. Or something along those lines had to be it! Oh, where was Alucard?

Silver-buckled heels were suddenly flung over board as the teen got fed up with running around in them. She had searched the length of the hallway and the galley. The dark-haired teen even checked the deck before she made her way to the ballroom. He had to be there. There was no other place he could be on the ship.

As she neared the ballroom doors, she heard small sounds, like one set of boots hitting the wood floors. That had to be him!

"Vlad, we've go to-" Rachel burst into the ballroom, but stopped when she saw what had become of the guests. Before she could stop it, a scream ripped from her throat and she backed away from it all.

Blood, that was the only way to describe it. There was a lot of blood and a lot of bodies. She resisted the urge to gag and closed her eyes. Alucard did this, she knew it. The young girl gasped out as she heard laughter and looked up as shadow began to form into a being, a man in black and red. It was Dracula. The girl in the dress took a step back, but the door closed and she suddenly felt very afraid.

"Good of you to join us, Rachel. I wanted you to see my true power," he said as he formed into his full self and took a step towards her. He looked sinister and evil, nothing like her friend.

"You killed them all. This is just like the book. Back then, you killed all those people on the boat," the girl stuttered out, throwing the book on the floor. The vampire inspected it before picking it up and laughably looking through it. Smirking to himself, he threw it behind him and took another step towards her. She took another step back, finding her back against the door. The teen seemed to crumble slightly and curl up at the food of the door.

"That was a weaker me, my girl. A being that could be contained by petty spells from a would-be alchemist and a lucky bastard of a fiancé," he sneered.

The vampire grinned and she could nearly count all the sharp teeth that gleamed back at her. Finally, he had all that power back. All the power he wished for. The creature that had been a weakling named Alucard just a day ago now was a strong Count once again. That thought alone made the vampire feel even better.

Dracula had been struck down by a meaningless and weakl human of a professor. He was glad to be back in this body. Looking around at the carnage that adorned the room now, bodies and blood met his eyes. All of this and now his power, it was all his again. Nothing could stop him. All of the world was his again.

His musings halted sharply however, when he heard something.

It was faint and soft, but it was there. Looking to the human, he blinked. There was a soft whimper, then a sniff. Rachel was hunched down, her knees pulled to her chest, her head buried in her arms. There was a small plipping sound as tears hit the ground. Rachel was crying. She was scared out of her mind. The adolescent form of the teen shook slightly as she tried to pretend that this would all go away. Things seemed to slam against the vampire and reality seemed to rush back to him.

"Oh, god, Rachel," he said as he fell to his knees before her and gathered her into his arms. What had he done? All the people, all the blood. Sure, he loved a good blood-bath, when it was bug-like vampires and their ghouls, not innocent civilians that had no qualm with him. And Rachel. Oh god, Rachel. He had scared her and broken his promise.

Before her eyes, the vampire's appearance seemed to melt into the red and black like before and his hat formed upon his head. The young girl looked up at him and wiped away some of her tears. The vampire from before was back.

"Alucard?" she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck. The vampire hugged her back. There was warmth again and the whole atmosphere seemed to melt away into only darkness.

"You're drooling," he muttered.

"WHAT?!" Rachel jumped up suddenly and….. promptly fell to the floor with a large thud. Rubbing her head, she looked up and blinked slightly. They were back in their cabin and she was on the floor. Looking up at the vampire who was curiously looking at her over the edge of the bed, Rachel blinked and groaned.

"I said you were drooling," the red-clad vampire said with a raised eyebrow. Rachel wiped her chin off and stood, shaking herself off a bit. Looking around, she saw her bag. Checking herself, she wore her jeans and a t-shirt again and her sneakers (Praise the Lord). Alucard was back in red and his yellow glasses sat on his face again. There was even an electric lamp on the bed-side table.

A dream, it had all been one stupid dream. Oh, that was so stupid, she had no idea what to say, so instead, she sat back down on the ground and lay back. There was light filtering in through the window and the day was dawning on them. There were no clouds in the sky. There were no more storms in the forecast for this ship.

"Hey, would you like to read something?" Alucard asked holding up a book. Rachel looked up at it. On the red cover, in black swirly words, was the name 'Dracula.'

"ARGH! NO!" she shouted and grabbed the pillow and putting it over her face. Alucard looked at her weird.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Authoress: A happy and funny ending to an otherwise sad and dark chapter. I shall soon get you to England, I swear! But look at it this way. You got two chapters in 48 hours! That's a record for me!!

Disclaimer 2: I DON'T OWN 'DRACULA' by BRAM STOKER!! All of the words in Italics are taken straight from that text. None of that is my writing. If you ever want to read the whole story, I suggest you find the book. It's a good read, but again, I OWN NOTHING FROM THAT!!

Authoress: Oh, and I would have elaborated on the state of the gore, but I don't think you guys would appreciate the story taking that kind of turn. Soooo… I kept it simple and a bit clean.

Zoe: Why don't you give them the other gift you had?

Authoress: Oh alright…. HAPPY EASTER YOU GUYS!!

* * *

**Easter Special Side Episode- Rachel and Anderson Enjoy an Easter Sunday Morning**

How did she end up in that scene? Oh yeah, because Alucard was off fighting some big bad vampire and couldn't leave the little human alone. Of course, the only one there at the moment happened to be Alexander Anderson. He had come to interrupt and in retribution, God decided to make him baby-sitter. Protestant or no, he couldn't attack an unarmed, under-aged human girl for no reason! So there they were: Priest and pre-teen, sitting on the steps of a church outside of Dublin, waiting for the red-dressed vampire to come out of the house that was a block away.

The dark-haired youth had her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin rested upon her knees. Sighing softly, she counted the seconds that went by in the silence. It was not like they had a lot to talk about. Suddenly, her watch went off and she looked to it. It was one of the reminders she had programmed into it.

It was Easter Sunder. That's what the message said as it scrolled across the illuminated screen. It was midnight, so that meant Saturday had just ended. The priest looked to the girl and blinked. Leaning over, he caught a glimpse of her watch and nodded to himself. So it was.

There was another silence that followed and he tried to think of something to say. The topic of Easter was a good place to start, so he took a breath and opened his mouth to start up a conversation that he hoped would go somewhere.

The teen let out a slight coughing fit as she breathed in the wrong air, most likely the smell of blood that was coming down the street, before he could even get a word out. He stumbled slightly, having had an idea he was going to use just be shot down by a completely random coughing fit caused by the heathen devils she had spent too much time around. Huffing slightly, the paladin muttered off something in Latin and seemed to deflate on the step he sat upon.

Putting his hands in his pockets, the priest got ready for another long silence before his fingers touched something in his pocket. Blinking, he pulled out a nicely decorated plastic Easter egg. Oh yes, the orphanage was having an Easter Egg hunt the next day and he had grabbed one of the easter-eggs on his way out for a random snack. Looking up, he noticed the teen was looking at the egg intently.

Silently, the priest offered the egg to her and she smiled brightly and took it. Popping it open, she smiled as she saw many brightly colored jelly-beans, assorted colors and sizes, all packed neatly in the half of the egg that she held gingerly in her smaller hand. The spirited young girl took one, green in color, and popped it into her mouth and chewed on the apple-flavored candy happily. Then, looking to the priest, she held out the small half of the egg in offering.

The blonde haired priest couldn't help but smile. Taking one, he chewed on it and swallowed. Tasted funny, but it was alright. Smiling in thanks, Anderson took another and ate it contently.

The two sat in perfect silence, munching on jelly-beans and watching the Easter morning pass them by rather tranquilly. Soon, the candies were spent and the egg was returned to its original shape.

Looking at it, she looked to him, as if to give it back. He shook his head, letting her keep it. Smiling happily, the teen slipped it into her pocket and sat there, the smile never leaving her lips.

It was only half an hour later did Alucard show up with a sigh and looked to Rachel, who was smiling. Then to the priest, who was simply leaning back against one of the steps, watching the vampire approach. Alucard rose an eyebrow in silent questioning.

The priest opened his mouth to say something, but the vampire held up his hand and silenced him. That was the second time some stepped on his good lines. Grabbing the teen's hand, Alucard made his way out of the small town, heading for their ride. Looking back, Rachel waved.

"Happy Easter!!" she called joyfully.

There was soft warmth that pooled in Anderson's heart. 'What a good lass,' he thought as he stood and started on his trek back to the train that would take him back to the Vatican. He had an Easter Egg Hunt to join.


	11. Getting There

Authoress: YESH! The end is near… In fact… I think it is here!

Disclaimer: Last time for this story! I don't own anything from Hellsing!

**I'm Not Asking for Help**

**Chapter 11: There's Getting There & Then There's _Getting_ There**

If they were expecting a welcoming party, they were sadly disappointed. Only an English summer welcomed the two back to the shore as rain poured from the sky in large drops and drenched the docks and the decks of the ships that were moored there. There was no fan-fair or hearty welcome, but at least Alucard could say he was home. Well, as home as he could be. Looking to the young teen at his side, he could not help but laugh softly.

Rachel was nearly shuttering with excitement and there was a large smile upon her face as she looked out at the rain-soaked city, shrouded even more so under the blanket of night. Such a strange young lady she was. As she stood there, grinning like mad, everyone else around her was shuffling by and grumbling about the cold and the rain. What did she care? She liked the rain when it wasn't pouring upon her while she was on a stupid boat! No, she liked it here, on solid ground. Where there was no chance that a giant wave was going to tip them. Nope, that couldn't happen on land.

Moving from the docks, Alucard directed the girl away from the crowd and towards the street. It was better that they not head where everyone else was, which was: baggage claim, passport checking, and so on. Somehow, they were completely ignored and forgotten as soon as they were out of sight. That was the power of the vampire's mind at the moment. It was all growing and coming back to him. Home soil. It did wonders.

"You sure you don't want to find a hotel? You're shivering," he mentioned off-handedly as he looked down at the girl, who was either shaking from excitement or cold. It was hard to tell with that silly grin upon her face.

"I'm fine!! P-p-perfectly f-fine!" she managed out through chattering teeth. The vampire rolled his eyes and led her through the streets. He knew he had to find a cab or something of that sort. A faster way to get back to Hellsing Manor other than walking or running.

Street after street, they wove there way through alleys and cobble-stone lanes. Some were quiet; some were dotted with people shaded under umbrellas, trying to escape from the down-pour, though those were not exactly rare here. Who can trust a weatherman these days? Once in a while they passed a pub Alucard mentioned going into. He was then promptly yanked away by the teen.

"Where did you say you lived again?" she asked softly.

"Hellsing Manor."

" Well, what if we look in the phone book?"

"Under what, pray tell? Vampire Hunters? Oh yes, that's a great idea. I bet its right next to Ghost-busters!"

"No, 'G' does not come before or after 'V' in the alphabet. It would be rather strange to see Ghost-busters before or after vampire hunters."

"You're a brat you know. Look, it's not like the Hellsing Manor has an address or name-plate on it. Nor does it really have a home-owner's association, so finding it may be a little hard at the moment. I'm not at full-power yet," Alucard snapped.

"Wanker," muttered the teen.

"What was that?!"

"Just brushing up on my English idioms!"

"You shouldn't be saying things like that. Now be quiet as I try to concentrate."

"You should listen to your own advice, while you keep talking, you're not concentrating."

"You are still talking!! Shush!"

Their voices had gotten louder and they could be heard from a few blocks away. Alucard's heavy foot-falls cast small puddles splashing away. Rachel was scurrying after his long stride, like usual. They emerged from an alley-way on a Walden Way.

That's when trouble appeared; brandishing two blessed blades, glasses, and a stupid grin that only a priest could wear. Alucard stopped suddenly, causing the teen to crash into him from behind, though his stone body was barely moved by this.

"Alucard, what's the-" the teen began and then peeked around him as the strange looking priest. What the hell was he wearing?

"Aye, so we meet again, heathen monster!" Alexander called, chuckling slightly. He then eyed the girl, much shorter than the red-clad vampire. "So ye have stolen life from a wee child now too, eh? Oh don't worry lass, I'll free ye from the demon's curse-"

"Excuse me! I'm still human," she piped up suddenly, but was stopped by a gloved hand on her mouth. The brunette looked up at the dark-haired midian, who was looking rather serious.

There was a tense silence as the priest held up his knives. Alucard reached inside his coat. A wind whipped up around them, ruffling the coats of the two men. Rachel thought about how convenient those winds were, like in the movies. Wait, that wasn't the wind.

A gun was pulled, but a large black car, Mercedes looking and sleek, pulled up behind the priest. A door opened and someone else stepped out. From the car emerged a man in a nice coat over a vest. He wore gloves like the priest, with the same sign upon it. They were in cahoots (as American's would say). Suddenly, the blades of the priest were put away, slid back into the inky black darkness of the priest's cloak.

"Anderson, you know what we agreed. Alucard, we are to (ahem) escort you back to Hellsing Manor. On our Honor, we promise you safe passage. We shall not harm you," the man said as he refused to look at the vampire's face.

"Enrico, what are you trying to pull with this stunt?" Alucard asked, raising a brow. The Jackal was slipped back into his red coat and Alucard watched with mirth as the man fidgeted.

"It seems… we…" he couldn't say it. "Made a miscalculations in our use… of… power," the well-dressed man managed out through gritted teeth.

"In other words: You screwed up!" the 15-year-old said. Alucard did not shush her this time.

* * *

_"In here gentleman," Walter said as he opened the office door for Enrico and Anderson. The butler seemed un-nerved by something and was almost keeping his eyes solely on the floor, for the whole time. "My suggestion to you gentlemen, don't say a word. You interrupt her and it may get worse."_

_The door was shut and the two men were left looking from the door to each other. What did that mean? Well, they found out not two minutes later as Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, in all her female fury and rage, flew in from another meeting with the queen. Well, hell hath no fury like…. Well you know how it goes._

_"Of all the pig-headed, idiotic, stupid, and moronic things to pull here in my own country!" she screamed. "You two are the densest, most thick-headed, and egotistical sacks of crap I have ever laid eyes on! So help me, I wish I could take my gun right now and shoot the both of you in those empty skulls of yours!! I wouldn't feel any remorse! I don't care if you BOTH regenerated! I would just find pleasure in chopping you both up in little bits and scattering you across Ireland!" _

_The woman continued as she threw a file of papers onto the desk, which were flung across the surface of the glossy desk. There were articles and small paper agreements, along with photos of rather ancient ruins. Enrico looked from them to Alexander, who seemed to tense slightly. _

_"A witch!? You hypocritical, dumb, brainless idiots!" she yelled._

_Outside, Walter and Seras were trying very hard not to snicker. The two men were getting a tongue lashing and in all seriousness, they deserved it. They had dabbled in black magic in order to get the spell that Alexander had used to send Alucard away and in return had to give payment to the cult witch that supplied them with the enchantment, who in turn used such money to rein terror on not only England, but also parts of Ireland and France; an international problem that the Hellsing group had to clean up… without the use of their ace. It was one rather muddy affair, considering a few prominent figures in each country were killed or seriously injured in rather strange ways._

_The Hellsing organization, along with the help of some mercenary slayers and supernatural death-dealers, were able to track down the cult, stop it, and find out how they got the money and passports. Needless to say, this journey had not been fun for the blonde heiress. _

_"You will not only help me find Alucard, but you will also make a PUBLIC apology to my men and her Majesty, the queen! If I so much as hear a complaint, I promise you I will come to the Vatican with a European Union order myself!! I don't care if I went down with you! As long as your asses landed themselves in jail or the stocks!!" the Hellsing heir nearly ranted onward, but Alexander opened his mouth._

_"We don't know where he is," the priest stated bluntly._

_Wrong answer._

_Releasing control on Integra Bitch Mode: Level 3, Level 2, Level 1, Level 0. Release control until targets are seriously humiliated and/or pulling their own heads from their asses._

* * *

"I don't really feel like discussing this, so I believe you should just take the offer and come with us so we can get out of the God-forsaken country," the higher clergyman said, almost in a pouting voice, not looking at the large grin on Alucard's face. Enrico straightened his glasses as he tried to find something to occupy his mind, other than the smug look Alucard wore.

The vampire moved forward, towards the car. Rachel followed him quickly, keeping to his side. What she didn't count on was being snatched up by the tall priest. She was nearly dangling from his hand as he held her up but her sweater, looking at her. The girl cried out and kicked. Anderson was about to say something, most likely tell her she couldn't come, but something cool and metal was pressed to his forehead. Alucard's Jackal. It seems the vampire was rather trigger-happy tonight and he was dying for an excuse to shoot the priest.

"She comes with me. Put her down or I'll make sure it doesn't heal back, I promise you," the vampire in red said, his voice terribly serious and his eyes gleaming from behind yellow-tinted lenses. He was not joking at the moment, anyone could see that.

The girl was set back upon her feet and scrambled over to Alucard, quickly getting in the car when he motioned for her to climb in before him. Nearly pressing herself to the other side of the car, she looked out the window and then back at Alucard. He climbed in and sat beside her, giving the shivering female a nod of reassurance. Though he had not like or trust for the Vatican, he could tell the two were going to keep their word.

An awkward silence followed the roaring of the engine as it came to life. What were they to say? Both servants of the Vatican wanted very much to question the female companion, but were afraid of Alucard's daring glare. Rachel wanted to ask why they were being escorted by such characters, but didn't feel it was her place. Alucard just wanted to ask what Integra had said to make the men comply so easily?

* * *

_"And another thing!! If you so much as harm Alucard on your way back you will find my boot up your Holy asses before you can recite the Rosary!" she called after them as they left the office to retrieve the vampire, who had been spotted getting off a ship at the harbor. The two men of the cloth walked dejectedly out of the office and passed Seras and Walter, who were trying very hard not to grin. "Walter!! Tea!"_

_As the retainer hurried off to attend to his mistress, the female vampire escorted the two Vatican boys out, now letting the grin show. Opening the door for them, she motioned for them to walk out and bowed only a little at the hips._

_"You're lucky. You should have seen what she did to the witch," Seras said before shutting the door._

_Anderson and Enrico exchanged a pale look before making their way towards the car, shuddering at the thought of what that angered woman had done to the cretin. If they ever thought Alucard angry was scary, they were obviously mistaken. No wonder the midian knew when to stop pestering the blonde woman._

* * *

The black car, insignia on the side glinting in the security lights, passed through the gates slowly and pulled up to the large manor. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off the house. It was huge, and elegant, with gothic tones and shapes, along with slight Greek influences. Of course there were also the high windows that looked out to the large, grassy yard. From one of the tall windows, higher than many of the others, the young teen caught a glimpse of a platinum blond woman standing at a lit window, her arms crossed before her, her stare almost piercing.

The car came to a halt at the front and all passengers stepped out. Walter and Seras were standing at the doors. The young girl looked up at the window, but the lone figure was gone. Looking to the strawberry blonde and the older gentleman, she could help but stare and wonder. Who were they?

"I see you've managed to keep yourself out of too much trouble," the Angel of Death laughed lightly as he bowed slightly. Seras couldn't contain herself and dashed forward. Nearly tackling the older vampire, she hugged him.

"Master! You're ok!" the fledgling cried with happiness. The master patted his servant's head with a laugh as he reassured her he was fine.

Gravel crunched slightly under scuffed sneakers as the teen side-stepped, feeling lightly out of place among these groups of friends. Gently, something pushed her forward again, towards the grouping. Looking behind her, she blinked. Was she being pushed by shadows?! Blinking, but managing not to scream, she moved back close to Alucard's side.

"I have my power back. Good. Don't worry, Rachel, you'll learn I can do a lot more than that," he mentioned as he looked to the shadows that slithered about and returned to Alucard's own dark demeanor. The teen shivered and he chuckled.

There was a rumble of an engine and all looked to the car of the Vatican idiots pulling away. Quickly. They didn't want to stay and get any sort of tongue-lashing from Integra, yet again.

Speak of the devil.

The door opened as Seras pried herself from her master and looked to their boss. Alucard seemed to grin widely at the woman. The brunette youngling looked at the vampire and felt something strange bubble in her gut when she saw that grin. It was new.

Another silence followed as the five seemed to stare at each other for a moment before all eyes turned to the girl, shorter than all, who seemed to be fidgeting under the gazes. It was rather unnerving. Two vampires, a vampire hunter, and a rather skilled assassin turned retainer all staring at a 15-year old girl from a rather small town in Missouri, USA.

"I'll have someone take care of her," Integra said suddenly as she turned to move back inside.

"No, I want you to prepare a place for her, here at Hellsing," Alucard said as he looked to the girl. Integra turned to her and looked to the small teen.

She couldn't breath. All the air seemed to have left Rachel's lungs as they all eyed her curiously. Then, looking to Alucard, who was smiling in reassurance, she looked back to Integra and nodded shortly, biting her own lip slightly. If no one else was here, she would have probably started screaming out, just needing to express some form of emotion, anything to keep her nerves down.

The Hellsing heir just turned around and started back into the house.

"You don't make decision," the woman said and everyone felt a slight wave of Déjà vu. "All of you, get inside. The entrance hall is wet enough without all you drenched rats tracking more water in!"

Alucard shared a look with Rachel before grinning and guiding the girl in. The young woman couldn't help it. There, standing in the rain, shivering, overcome with excitement, anxiety and fear, she grinned madly and dashed after her vampire guide.

* * *

Back in the U.S. there was a tall, rather spunky taxi driver by the name of Lia. As she left her apartment, she picked up her mail and flipped through it easily. Junk. Bill. Junk. Junk. Bill. Oh, a post-card! Looking at the picture, it was of a black cat lounging on a window sill of light blue, looking out at the rain-soaked city of London, Big Ben standing tall in the background. A grin appeared on the taxi-driver's face as she flipped it over and read the post-card to herself.

_Dear Lia,_

_We made it! We made it! We're here in London and I am fitting in. Well, fitting in as best I can. Would you believe that I met the Queen the other day? Alucard's got friends in high places and her majesty said that I was welcome to stay as long as I wanted! The house we're living in is really big and fancy. It's even got servants, butlers, and stuff. I still have to pull my own weight though and I help out the butler here. His name is Walter and he's really nice!_

_Integra, the owner of the mansion, said that at the end of the summer, I'm to start high school here. She refuses to allow me to hang around the manor all day. I guess I have to get an education! Haha! The other girl here, Seras, is a lot of fun to talk to. I guess she's only about 5 or 6 years older than I am._

_Alucard says to give you his regards and to say he'll continue to keep his promise. Whatever that means! I miss you and I hope someday you can come and visit. Integra said it was ok if you wrote me at this address!_

_Your Passenger,_

_Rachel_

_P.S. Do you believe in vampires?_

* * *

The door, red marks marring its metallic surface, creaked open slightly. Light from the hallway filtered in as a thin form tip-toed in and closed the door behind her. Timidly the figure in a long white nightgown with frills at the edge walked across the room, muttering about how she couldn't see and how cumbersome this long nightgown was. Why did she close the door again? She could barely see!

There was a yelp as she was suddenly swept up by strong arms, clad in simple white instead of their usual red. The yelp turned into a laugh however as the vampire spun the girl around in the air before taking a seat in his throne-like chair, which was next to a table, holding a bucket of ice and a bag of red liquid. The young woman now sat in his lap rather comfortably.

"Remember how the schedule works, Rachel? You sleep at night. Vampires don't," the elder nosferatu said with a smirk as he yanked gently on a strand of her hair. The teen growled softly and pulled her hair back from his gloved hand.

"Can't sleep," she complained softly. "I've gotten used to being up and about with you at night," the young girl pointed out as she pouted there in the dark. He could solve this dilemma however with a simple pressure to her mind. He paused though when he saw the thoughtful look upon the teen's facial features. Looking at her quizzically, he blinked.

"What's on your mind?" he asked simply. There was a soft silence before Rachel answered, looking up at him with her hazel-green eyes.

"Why did you ask for my help that day, Alucard? Were you really just bored?" she asked softly.

The vampire took his time answering the question, not sure just how to phrase the feeling he had experienced that night when he had pulled the girl into the bush so she could escape her would-be captors. Then he nodded to himself and looked to brown-haired girl.

"That night when I yanked your little hide into the bush, you did not start crying, nor begin to fear. You remained strong, but you also remained curious. You wanted to know who I was and why I seemed so different. I saw something in your eyes. Maybe someday, you'll understand what I saw. For now, I'm just saying that you would make something more wonderful than a human. Despite what anyone says, we needed each other thanks to fate. So, Rachel, I was not asking for help that night in a little town of Missouri. I was asking for a friend to join me on an adventure," the vampire finished as he smiled softly, truly.

The girl seemed to be in her own mind for a moment as she looked back up at him. Then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Now they were both home. She was with a family and was facing a future of her own making. He had the opportunity to make his life a bit more interesting and add to his own family.

"By the way, was it ok that I told Walter and Seras you drank from a cow?"

"YOU WHAT?!"

The sounds of laughter and running woke anyone that was trying to sleep in the manor. This, however, was the Hellsing mansion, where nearly no one slept at night. Too many interesting things happened at night.

THE END

* * *

Authoress: AND THERE WE HAVE IT!!

Alucard: FINITO?!

Authoress: Yup!

Alucard: Woo-hoo!!

Authoress: Did you just say "woo-hoo"?

Alucard: I'm happy.

Authoress: Why? There's a sequel.

Alucard: WHAT?!

Authoress: Yes, Ladies and gents, I have decided to make this into a trilogy! The next installment of the "I'm Not Asking…" series is coming soon. Here's a little nibble.

I'm Not Asking for an Accomplice

Rachel just turned 16 and has settled into the Hellsing organization quite nicely in the last two or three months. Now however, she faces an evil place more vile than any she could have ever imagined. High School! While dealing with grades, cliques, and boys, she also has to shoulder training with the Hellsing group and dealing with her confusing feelings for a certain red-clad vampire. Can things get anymore complicated? Let's add a strange stalker leaving rather haunting gifts for the human.

Authoress: As per request, that is going to turn into a Rachel/Alucard Fic. It will also be a bit longer I think if I plan on encompassing all four years of high school. Please be patient!

A special thanks to all those reviewers and fans that stuck with this story while I was wrestling with it! Thankfully, none of you ridiculed the weird character insertion and the slight OCness of Alucard! I love you all very much! Please stay tuned for the next story!!

Forever your humble servant of the written word,

Jester of Confsion


	12. Sequel Update & Present for Readers

Authoress: Alrighty children, the sequel is up! You can find it under my profile.

Alucard: (sigh) Just read it so she can finish it quickly and I can quit this gig.

Authoress: Ignore him! Go and take a look and review like mad, please!!

Zoe: (flitting about) There are new characters, exciting developments, and love rectangles out the wazoo!

Alucard: What's a wazoo?

Authoress: Don't look at me. She's the one that's being spastic.

Zoe: ANYHOO! GO THERE! READ! REVIEW! RECYCLE!

Authoress: Recycle?

Zoe: It's my new slogan. Read, Review, Recycle. WE'RE GOING GREEN AUTHORESS!!

Alucard: Great, we have Al Gore on out team. Peachy.

Authoress: (giggle) And for those of you that took the time to read this little extra random update, I have a little easter-egg like present. All for clicking Chapter 12, isn't that nice of me?

* * *

**Why Alucard doesn't have a Computer in the Sequel**

"Alright, you're all set up, just type in your preferred screen name right there and click 'ok'. I'm going to my room to sign on. I'll see you in a minute," she told him before leaving the dungeon room. Alucard stared at the computer with hatred. Why did he have to do this? Then, grinning suddenly, he typed in his screen-name. Hilarity ensued.

'_FangKingAlly has signed on'_

'_HickChickInLondon has invited FangKingAlly to chatroom: 546278427.'_

HickChickInLondon: THAT'S YOUR SCREEN-NAME?!

FangKingAlly: You don't like it?

HickChickInLondon: Well… it's rather distinct.

FangKingAlly: That is true. I like yours. It fits.

HickChickInLondon: Lol.

FangKingAlly: What is that?

HickChickInLondon: Oh goodness… we're going to have to start from the beginning. LOL means 'laugh out loud'.

FangKingAlly: Then why don't you just say 'laugh out loud'?

HickChickInLondon: It saves time with acronyms.

FangKingAlly: What? Two seconds? I think it took you longer just to type out 'acronyms' than that whole thing.

HickChickInLondon: Look, people just do it for fun, Alucard.

'_FledglingFlyer has been invited into chatroom: 546278427'_

FangKingAlly: Who is that?

HickChickInLondon: Seras.

FledglingFlyer: Hi!

FangKingAlly: You have a computer?! Since when?!

FledglingFlyer: Since Integra and I had to talk without you invading out conversations.

HickChickInLondon: (snicker)

FangKingAlly: What?! That is totally…. Rachel, what is that?

HickChickInLondon: It's an action… you put them in parenthesis.

FangKingAlly: (rolls eyes)

HickChickInLondon: Yeah like tha- HEY!

FledglingFlyer: This is fun!

FangKingAlly: Wait, does that mean…

'_RulingFools has been invited into chatroom: 546278427'_

HickChickInLondon: Hi, Integra!

RulingFools: Nice name, Rachel.

FledglingFlyer: (giggle)

FangKingAlly: (walking away with a sigh)

RulingFools: I have little idea why we are doing this. We all live within 50 feet of each other.

FangKingAlly: It apparently saves time for the teenage world. Don't ask me, you humans are strange.

HickChickInLondon: I think it's kind of fun!

FledglingFlyer: Do you think Walter could get into this kind of thing?

RulingFools: Let's find out.

'_AngelofDeath has been invited into chatroom: 546278427'_

FangKingAlly: Ok, now this is just getting ridiculous.

AngelofDeath: Hello, Sir Integra, Miss Victoria, Miss Rachel, Master Alucard.

RulingFools: Good evening.

HickChickInLondon: Hey, Walter!

FledglingFlyer: Hi!

FangKingAlly: You've got to be kidding me. How long have you all been on this thing?

HickChickInLondon: Been instant messaging Lia in NY for the last three months.

FledglingFlyer: I instant messaged people all the time when I was human.

RulingFools: I am not above easy conversations on the internet. Been on here for about 2 years.

AngelofDeath: An old acquaintance coerced me into joining the 'technologic century.'

FangKingAlly: I feel oh so old.

HickChickInLondon: ROFL

FangKingAlly: I don't even want to know what that is.

FledglingFlyer: Rolling on the Floor Laughing.

RulingFools: LMFAO.

AngelofDeath: Sir Integra?

RulingFools: Sorry, it looked fun.

FledglingFlyer: I'm not translating that one. There's a minor present.

HickChickInLondon: (rolls eyes)

FangKingAlly: What does this do?

'_HickChickInLondon has been buzzed'_

HickChickInLondon: Hey! What did you do that for?!

FangKingAlly: I was curious.

'_FangKingAlly has been buzzed'_

FangKingAlly: Hey!

HickChickInLondon: Pay-back's a bitch.

RulingFools: Rachel!

FledglingFlyer: (giggle)

'_FledglingFlyer has been buzzed'_

HickChickInLondon: Sorry 'Tegra.

FledglingFlyer: Hey! Who buzzed me?

AngelofDeath: Wasn't me.

'AngelofDeath has been buzzed.'

FangKingAlly: You were really asking for it.

'FangKingAlly has been buzzed.'

'RulingFools has been buzzed.'

HickChickInLondon: This is getting out of hand.

'_HickChickInLondon has been buzzed.'_

'_FledglingFlyer has been buzzed.'_

'_RulingFools has been buzzed.'_

FangKingAlly: I take it back, this is fun!

'_FangKingAlly has been buzzed three times.'_

'_AngelofDeath has been buzzed.'_

'_FledglingFlyer has been buzzed.'_

'_RulingFools has been buzzed.'_

HickChickInLondon: I win!

'_HickChickInLondon has been buzzed four times.'_

HickChickInLondon: Nevermind…

'_Chatroom failure for AngelofDeath, error 666.'_

AngelofDeath: This isn't good.

'_AngelofDeath is no longer available.'_

'_Chatroom failure for FledglingFlyer, error 666.'_

FledglingFlyer: Well, crap.

'_FledglingFlyer is no longer available.'_

'Chatroom failure for RulingFools, error 666.'

RulingFools: Rachel, go to bed, you have school tomorrow!

'_RulingFools is no longer available.'_

'_Chatroom failure for FangKingAlly, error 666.'_

FangKingAlly: Rachel, I'm shooting this computer.

HickChickInLondon: WHAT?!

'_FangKingAlly is not longer available.'_

'_Chatroom failure for HickChickInLondon, error 666.'_

HickChickInLondon: I feel alone…. I WIN!

'_HickChickInLondon has closed chat.'_

The gun-shot that followed barely fazed anyone and the only loss of life that night was an Apple computer and it's keyboard. Damn contraptions of the human world.


End file.
